You Are Mine Alone
by Lady of the Dawn 01
Summary: Sarah's memories of her time in the Goblin Kingdom have almost completely faded. Only with the help of the Goblin King can she remember, but will she reject him as she did before? Everything depends on Jareth, if he fails, there is another who is more then willing to take Sarah's love.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Mine Alone**

**This is my first fanfiction, hope you like this first chapter! :) I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friend BrittanyMariie! :)**

Chapter 1

Jealousy surged throughout the Goblin King's veins as he watched Sarah through one of his crystals. Her laughter floated all around Jareth's dark throne room…

* * *

"You can't be serious," Sarah laughed as her boyfriend Ryan stood before her with hopeful eyes.

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

"Well, yeah. I was hoping you would want to go to the dance in Henslan. It has been going on this whole week but we can catch the last two nights at least. Each night is a different type of dance. There will be a lot of people there and even Emily and Heather are going to come."

Sarah smiled at the mention of her best friends. "Of course they are attending; they love that sort of thing. But I am not that great of a dancer. And I don't really feel like being in such a big crowd, I just want to relax over spring break."

She stood up from the park bench and started walking home. She had just moved there last month and had finally finished unpacking. It already felt like home. It was especially hard at first leaving her younger brother, Toby, who was now six years old. She loved spending time with him. And she missed her parents Robert and Karen.

Of course there had been a time when she would have loved to have been anywhere but with her family...even Toby. She had matured a lot since then and was not so dramatic and selfish anymore. She couldn't quite place what had brought on the change in her behavior but knew it happened around the time when she was 15 years old. If she ever started feeling homesick though, at least her family wasn't too far away so she could go visit anytime she wanted seeing as how they lived only 30 minutes away.

It was time to spread her wings. Now she could be her own person. Being a college student hadn't deterred her from continuing on with her fantasies. Sarah knew that her parents would think her childish if they caught her dressing up as a princess at her age. She couldn't understand it but in the back of her mind she always had a vague fantasy of seeing herself swirling around the ballroom in the arms of a mysterious man in a midnight blue frock coat with grey silk ruffles at the neck and wrists. His face was always a blur and no matter how hard she tried she could not imagine what his face would look like. She often dreamed of it at night or caught herself daydreaming in class. She would try to bring the fantasy to life with her dress up and would swirl around her bedroom with her eyes closed.

"You are a better dancer then you think," Ryan said as he caught up with Sarah, interrupting her thoughts.

"I have seen you dance and you are beautiful Sarah. And you are much better dancer then Emily is and yet she is still going. You need to relax and have fun for a change. It is spring break after all and you have stayed cooped up in your house for six days. I know it takes an hour to get to Henslan but it will be worth it. Come on, we can try to make it to the last two nights. That would give you enough time to get all you need for the dances. I really want to take you to this….PLEEEEEASE?!" Ryan begged as he grabbed her arm.

Sarah sighed heavily. She really didn't want to be around all those people, but Ryan was being so insistent. And having a real dance partner instead of an imaginary one would be exciting. "Okay, Ryan, you win. I'll go."

Ryan grinned with victory. "Thanks Sarah, you won't regret it!"

But Sarah didn't hear him as they walked together. She was already dancing around in a ballroom...

* * *

Jareth leaned back on his throne. He knew Sarah's memories of the Labyrinth and even himself had faded from her mind. No dweller of the Aboveground could keep their memories of the Underground forever. Most of the runners in the Labyrinth forgot about it in weeks.

But Sarah had held onto the memories for longer than any mortal had done before. But she was no ordinary mortal. She was his dream, his one love. Never had hefelt this way before. His heart was cruel but she had crept past his defenses and invaded all of his thoughts. With that same power she had over him she was able to use it against him to defeat his Labyrinth. When she chose to leave the Goblin City with her brother, he had begged her to stay with him. To love him, fear him, to do as he said. And he would be her slave. She had rejected him and his offer and left with her brother Toby. When Sarah left he had a tight feeling in his chest. He didn't want to let her go.

The Goblin King had watched Sarah grow from a young girl, ever since she had wished Toby away. She was now 21 years old and attending collage. As soon as he laid eyes on her he thought she was beautiful. Now that she had matured into a woman she resembled a goddess in every sense of the word. No woman from the Aboveground or even the Underground could compare to her beauty in his eyes. He looked into his crystal again and admired her long dark hair flowing around her waist as she walked through the park. How he longed to run his fingers through the silkiness. Her green eyes sparkled against her ivory skin. He was glad she didn't darken her skin like most girls her age tended to do. He much preferred her elegant look. She was the perfect portrait of womanhood, with curves in all the right places. Her dark green skirt swirled gently around her legs as he watched her.

But she possessed more than beauty. Her personality and intelligence drew him in like no other. When she was 15 years old she had been overly dramatic which he found amusing. Now that she had matured she was everything he could ever wish for. And she didn't chatter nonstop like most of the Aboveground women did. That he found refreshing.

The memories of Labyrinth do fade but not into disappearance. They fade into the back of one's mind, just waiting to be triggered. Jareth knew he could stir those memories within Sarah again. And she would remember him. But he feared she would resist his love as she had done before. So he must handle things carefully. The crystal then changed angle to reveal that young man who had been seeing Sarah for 2 years. Jareth gritted his teeth as he watched him kiss Sarah goodbye at her front door. He had enough of this man named Ryan. He had tolerated him for Sarah's sake, knowing it was not the right time to approach Sarah.

Sarah opened her door and walked inside. Jareth gave the crystal an evil grin. It was finally time to visit the Aboveground and Ryan just presented the perfect opportunity to reunite with his Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my friend BrittanyMariie for your constant encouragement. **

**XKaterinaNightingaleX – Thank you for your kind review. **

**This chapter may seem slow but it has a few surprises building up to the next chapters (Jareth and Sarah should meet in Chapter 3 ;) )**

**I do not own the Labyrinth original characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Sarah woke to the sound of heavy knocking on her door. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she pulled a robe on over her nightgown and hurried from her dark bedroom and down the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Sarah yelled sleepily.

She shielded her eyes by the sudden burst of sunlight as she opened the door that revealed the laughing faces of her friends Emily and Heather.

"What were you still doing in bed Sarah? It is already after 10 o'clock!" Emily exclaimed.

They pushed in past Sarah as she held the door.

"Come on in," Sarah grumbled as she shut the door.

"Did you forget? We are going to the dance in Henslan over the weekend and Ryan told us you two were coming along. We were supposed to go shopping for dresses and all the accessories we would need today. And you sent me a text last night saying you wanted to go shopping because you didn't have anything you needed for the dance," Heather said as she sat down on Sarah's couch.

Sarah's eyes shot open. "Oh I am so sorry! I completely forgot. I had trouble sleeping last night and must have turned off my alarm clock when it went off this morning. I will hurry and get ready so we can leave." She rushed up the stairs while Heather and Emily started planning on all the stores they wanted to visit later that day.

Sarah felt the hot water loosen the muscles in her back as she showered. She hadn't slept well at all last night. Ryan asking her to the dance had spurred the ballroom fantasy in her head to a whirlwind. She stayed up most of the night thinking of it. But why should she think so much of the ballroom dance? She wasn't even certain what dances they were having over the weekend. She should have asked Ryan, oh well. Emily and Heather would know.

Within 30 minutes of rushed preparations Sarah was heading out the door with Heather and Emily. They all climbed into Heather's car with Sarah in the front passenger seat. It was a gorgeous day she noticed as they drove into town. Heather stopped in front of a store where the giant billboard read in giant red letters ' Begley's Costume Store'.

"Why are we stopping here?"Sarah asked as she shut the car door.

"Well Sunday night's dance is a masquerade ballroom dance," Heather said over her shoulder as she started walking towards the entrance with Emily.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Shock etched on her features.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sarah?" Emily said turning around. "Why did you stop? Did you forget something at home?"

Sarah shook her head trying to focus on what Emily was saying. "What? Oh no, it's nothing. Come on, let's hurry and go in. I have already wasted most of the morning anyways." Sarah followed Emily and Heather into the store.

Was it just a coincidence? The fantasy that had constantly been in her thoughts was now becoming a reality. She hadn't expected to attend an actual ballroom dance.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted with Emily and Heather's squeals of delight.

"This is GORGEOUS!" Emily exclaimed as she looked at a very revealing black dress that came up well past the knees, with the skirt ruffling out. "There is so much lace…and look at this face mask! I don't know if I would wear that though, who would want to cover up all this?" Emily gestured at her face. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"And this one too," Heather said as she took the female gladiator costume from the stand. "Let's go try them on."

Emily looked at Heather's costume, "Are you sure you want that Heather? I think it would look better on Sarah with her dark hair. Whoever heard of a red haired gladiator?" Emily giggled.

Sarah smiled, "That's okay Emily. I think Heather would look beautiful in it. That type of costume doesn't appeal to me anyways. But I think Heather could make that costume work."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we know, we know. You are only interested in the big puffy princess dresses. I can't stand them! But whatever, you will be the one wearing it. Come on Heather."

Sarah watched the two walk in the direction of the changing rooms in the back of the store. She still hadn't found anything that appealed to her taste. She walked around the store, desperate to find something that was at least suitable for a masquerade ballroom dance. She didn't want an animal costume or anything plain. She wanted to feel like a princess. She was still searching when Heather and Emily came back.

Sarah looked at them expectantly. "Well are those the costumes you will be wearing at the masquerade?"

"Oh it's perfect Sarah! I can't wait to wear it….I will be the envy of the ball," Emily gushed. "Heather looks great in her gladiator costume too. I admit I didn't like it on the hanger but on her it looks gorgeous! I guess deciding on costumes so quickly made up for the time you wasted this morning by being late. Love at first sight." Emily giggled.

"Haven't you found anything Sarah?" Heather asked, looking at Sarah's empty hands.

Sarah sighed. "No, I haven't. I just can't find anything that will suit me. But you girls go ahead and pay for your costumes. I will try to find something later I guess. I don't want to hold you two up."

Emily shrugged her shoulders and they all went to checkout. After Emily and Heather had paid for their purchases they were about to leave when the petite female clerk called out, "Ma'm?'.

The three girls stopped and looked back thinking they had forgotten something. The clerk looked at Sarah and said, 'Miss, there was a package left here earlier for a young lady fitting your description and that of your friends. Would your name by any chance be Sarah?"

Confused, Sarah nodded. The clerk went into the back room and carried out a rather large white box. "This is for you." The clerk said and handed it to Sarah.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I didn't order anything, did you guys?" Sarah looked at her friends. Emily and Heather shook their heads but their attention was focused on the box.

"It is already paid for and there were instructions to give it to you when you came in today," the clerk explained. "The person didn't give their identity only the instructions to give it to you."

"Do you mind if I open this here?" Sarah asked politely.

The clerk shook her head. "Go ahead, that box has been in that back room all morning and I have wondered myself what was inside."

Sarah carefully pulled the cover off and all of them gasped. Inside laid the most gorgeous gown Sarah had ever seen. It was a stunning silvery ball gown with puffed sleeves. It sparkled with a thousand shimmers as the light caught it. Jewelry had been included, a gorgeous diamond and ear ring set. There were also silk ribbons and beautiful silver pieces for her hair.

"Oh Sarah, there are no words to express how perfect this would look on you. I normally don't like this sort of thing but this just takes my breath away. And that jewelry looks real! And to think somebody just went and bought this all for you!" Emily said with envy.

Sarah stood there speechless. Who could have bought this for her? Well it could only have been one person. Ryan was the only other person who knew she was going shopping today. He had given her gifts before but nothing as exquisite as this.

"It must have been Ryan," Sarah whispered as she gently touched the puffed sleeves.

"That is so sweet Sarah," Heather said as she hugged her friend. "When are you two going to finally get married? You two have dated for what, two years?"

Sarah was taken aback. Marry Ryan? She wasn't quite ready to get that serious with him. He was her first and only boyfriend, she had never been comfortable around guys to have a relationship before. Ryan was a great guy but something just held her back. He had tried to talk about the future with her but she had always cut him short and changed the subject.

"Well girls we have other stores to get to," Emily said.

Sarah put the lid back on the box and said thank you to the clerk and followed Heather and Emily out to the car with the giant box in her arms.

* * *

Sarah's mind was in a whirl and she didn't listen to her friend's nonstop chatter. Only when they pulled up to a Bateson's Boutique did she hear them talk about Saturday night being a Tango dance.

"Tango dance? I don't know how," Sarah said nervously.

"Don't worry, I don't either. I am really just going to meet any cute guys." Emily winked. "Heather is going to show me some pointers tomorrow before the dance starts, you should come too. She took some Tango lessons last year so she can teach us. Shouldn't be too hard and it is just for fun after all. I bet that most the people there won't know how to either. So don't worry."

Sarah relaxed slightly. If she couldn't pick up on it then she could take a rain check on the Saturday night dance and watch the others enjoy themselves.

They all quickly found another set of gowns for Saturday night. Sarah didn't know how Emily managed to find a more revealing dress then her masquerade costume but she did. It was a light pink dress with no back or sleeves and came up way to high for Sarah's tastes. Heather chose a bright green dress that went to the floor with a slit at the side. It had sparkling beads in an interesting design going from the chest to the hip. Sarah fell in love with a black and red dress that came to her knees and flowed around her legs beautifully as she swirled in front of the the dressing room mirror. It had no back and like Heather's had a slit coming up the hip for easy dance movement.

After a long day of shopping, Sarah waved goodbye to her friends and entered her house. She laid her purchases on her couch and went to call her parents. She was supposed to come over for dinner and wanted to make sure their plans were still on.

"Hey, Dad, are we still having supper at your place tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it is almost ready now. You can go ahead and come on over. Toby is excited to see you," Robert chuckled.

Sarah grinned. "Tell him I get to choose the dessert tonight."

"I will. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Sarah hung up the phone and went to get her car keys…..casting one last look in the direction of the box that held her gown as she headed out the door.

* * *

"But mom, I don't want to go to bed. I want to play with Sarah," Toby pouted.

"Go on to bed, we can play more next time okay Toby?" Sarah smiled at her little brother.

"Promise?"

"Yes, now you better run and get into bed before the goblins get you." Sarah teased him but suddenly stopped and held her head. Where had that came from?

Karen looked at her stepdaughter with concern. "Are you okay, Sarah? Can I get you anything?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just a sudden headache it should go away soon." Sarah put on a fake smile. "Now good night Toby," she said giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, good night. But remember you promised!" and with that he ran upstairs.

Sarah smiled, feeling better already.

"So I hear you and Ryan are going to the dance this weekend," Karen said with a playful smile.

"It isn't just me and him. Emily and Heather are going to." Sarah said blushing.

"It's about time that you two started getting serious isn't it? Most of your friends have already married and Ryan seems to be the only guy you are interested in."

"I'm just not ready for that yet." Sarah was frustrated. Why was everyone trying to rush her into something she wasn't ready for? "Well, I need to go home now. I have to get up early and pack for the weekend 'getaway'."

As Sarah was leaving her parent's house her dad stood in the doorway to tell her goodbye.

"Ryan's a good guy Sarah. I think he is ready to make things serious. Don't turn him away too quickly. Think about it."

Sarah nodded and kissed him on the cheek. It started raining softly as she got into her car to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you BrittanyMariie, The Sociapath, and XKaterinaNightingaleX for your reviews! They made my day. **

**Chapter 3**

"Well, it's Saturday," Sarah thought as she woke up that morning. She lay in bed, idly playing with a lock of hair as she thought of what all she needed to do before Ryan came to pick her up at 5 that afternoon to take her to Henslan. She was nervous about the whole thing and didn't want to be around so many people. She would much rather stay home daydreaming but she could not pass this up. This might be her only chance to actually attend a masquerade ball.

She looked at the time and saw that it was just after 8 am. "I can go to the park for a little bit and still have enough time to get ready before Ryan comes." Sarah quickly got dressed and put on a light jacket to block the cold morning air.

When Sarah reached the park she was relived to notice that nobody else was there and she could daydream in peace. She didn't know why she was so antisocial. Her parents and Ryan had tried to persuade her to get out more. She had tried but nobody really understood her. Not even Ryan truly understood her. He was a sweet guy though and she was glad he put up with her. She did like Heather and Emily but they thought she was too serious all the time. She felt alone. She thrived on a fantasy which even she didn't understand. It depressed her knowing that she couldn't talk with anybody about it.

Maybe things will be different after the dance she thought hopefully. She made her way towards her favorite spot in the park – the bridge. She liked to lean over the sides of the bridge and stare into the water while she daydreamed. And daydream she did, and of what? The ballroom fantasy as usual.

_The laughter rang in her ears and bewildered her as she searched for him amidst the masked crowd. But who was he? And why did she want to find him? She didn't care, she needed him. There he was, she thought and walked in that direction. No, it couldn't have been, Sarah thought as she reached the spot she thought she had seen him and he was nowhere to be found. She grew disappointed and was ready to leave, feeling empty. But as she turned to go, something compelled her to look up and there he was standing in front of her -_

"WHO? WHO?"

Sarah looked up from her daydreaming and saw a white owl perched on a branch across from her. I wish I knew Sarah thought to herself, still hoping that his face would be revealed with each time she relived the fantasy in her head.

"Well, it is getting late. I better head home and get ready before Ryan gets there."

Sarah walked back across the bridge while the white owl looked at her with a gleam in its eye before flying away into the dark woods.

* * *

"Well, are you excited?" Ryan asked, looking away from the road to see Sarah's expression.

Sarah grinned. "I am now. This morning I was kind of worried about it. But now that we are almost there I am starting to get excited about the whole thing."

"What costume did you get for the masquerade ball tomorrow night?"

Sarah looked over at Ryan with a knowing smile. "You already know. It is gorgeous! But how did you afford all of that? And the jewelry! I love it all, you knew I would. Thank you so much." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan said, confusion written all over his face.

"You know…the ball gown you got me? You left it at Begley's Costume Store with instructions to give it to me whenever we came in."

"No, I didn't."

"Are you messing with me? Only you knew that we were going shopping yesterday."

"I promise you Sarah. I did not leave you any dress at a costume shop." Ryan said, starting to get annoyed with her.

Now Sarah was really confused. Who could have got her the gown? Who would have spent all that money on her to pay for the accessories too? They reached Henslan and she still could not guess on who her mysterious benefactor was.

* * *

"You guys finally made it. We got here a few hours ago and have already checked out the dance hall," Emily said as Sarah entered the room with her luggage. Emily, Heather, and Sarah were all sharing the same motel room while they stayed in Henslan over the weekend. "There are soooooo many cute guys around here, I just can't wait to for the dance tonight."

Sarah set her suitcase down in the corner of the room out of the way. "Speaking of the dance, you guys remember that box that the clerk gave me at the costume store? And we thought it was from Ryan?" The two girls nodded. "Well, it's not. Ryan claims he never left anything there. So I have no idea who left it."

"Ryan didn't leave it?" Heather asked. While Emily flirtatiously said, "oooooooh…Sarah has a secret admirer."

"I do not!" Sarah stated firmly with blushing cheeks.

But that didn't stop Emily, "Ryan is going to be so jealous! Somebody is moving in on his girl." Emily and Heather giggled.

"We don't know that it is a secret admirer, it was probably from my parents or something," Sarah said.

Then trying to change the subject, Sarah asked Heather, "I thought you were supposed to give Emily and I pointers on the Tango."

The spent the rest of their time practicing for the dance that night. Emily looked ridiculous (but as usual thought she was perfect) trying to copy the moves Heather was doing. Sarah was doing pretty well but would need a lot more practice before she truly got the hang of it. Time passed by quickly and they were finally ready to go to the dance.

* * *

The Henslan Dance Hall was huge. It was a dark room lit by dim lights, which gave it a romantic feel. Long burgundy curtains with gold tassels draped down to the marble floor. Twelve white columns were on each side of the room. Exotic floral plants decorated the grand hall. It was beautiful.

There was a huge crowd already on the dance floor. There had to be over 500 people there Sarah thought as she walked inside hanging on to Ryan's arm. Emily and Heather followed them in. There were people of all different ages from people in their twenties and even quite a few people in their sixties. Some were dressed in formal wear and others were dressed in tango dresses like Sarah, Emily, and Heather.

Sarah held her hand to her forehead as they walked towards the side of the hall, out of people's way. All the laughter and loud voices were causing her head to hurt. She wondered why she was having so many headaches lately.

When Emily and Heather rushed off to find dance partners, Ryan turned to Sarah. "May I have this dance?" he gave her a mock bow and looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you may," Sarah giggled and allowed Ryan to lead her out onto the dance floor with couples dancing all around them.

Sarah copied the moves Heather had taught her to perfection. Maybe she did have a talent at dancing afterall. She was having so much fun with Ryan and dancing was making her relax and let her hair down. Ryan gestured to Sarah's right and when she glanced over in that direction she saw Emily attempting to tango with an Argentina man in his late twenties. She kept missing the steps and Sarah could see the guy grimace in pain when Emily stepped on his foot with her heels.

Sarah laughed and continued tangoing with Ryan. She didn't notice the glowing mismatched eyes in the corner of the room watching her every move.

* * *

It was finally time but Jareth knew he had to handle things carefully. He couldn't reveal his identity to Sarah right away or he would risk ruining everything.

How she took his breath away. His fingers itched to run through her long silky tresses that curled down her back. And the way her skirt swirled tauntingly around her hips drove him out of his mind.

He walked over to a young woman who was admiring a potted plant.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" he said in a smooth voice.

The woman turned to look at him and her mouth dropped open in awe he noticed with a smirk. She struggled to regain her composure and quickly accepted.

He took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sarah and Ryan had walked away from all the dancing couples and were standing by the refreshment table.

As she sipped her drink, Emily hurried over and pulled her away from Ryan. "Sarah, have you seen this guy? He is just delicious. What I wouldn't give to be that woman he is dancing with now."

Sarah looked and followed several other women's gazes that were glued on a tall man that was dancing with a pretty brunette. His long wild blonde hair went slightly past his broad shoulders. He wore tight black waist coat with a cream-colored silk shirt underneath that opened at the front. His black leather gloves and boots complimented his grey tights.

At that moment Ryan joined them again. "I don't know what all these girls are staring at. He just looks like a hippie."

Suddenly, the man looked up from his dance partner and stared right into Sarah's eyes from across the room with an intensity that flustered her. She blushed and looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Ryan noticed her blush. "Don't tell me you find him attractive too!" When Sarah didn't say anything he walked away angrily.

Sarah debated on following him but Emily's hurried whispers stopped her.

"He is coming this way. Quick, do I look okay?" Emily patted her hair.

Sarah looked at Emily, "You look fine. Just make sure you don't step on his –"

A strong hand took Sarah's and she felt a gentle kiss placed on the back of her hand.

"I couldn't help but notice how lovely you look. You outshine every lady in this room. Would you give me the honor of being my partner for the last dance tonight?"

Sarah slowly looked up into the most powerful gaze she had ever seen. Her breath was taken away so she simply nodded her head and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Sarah shivered as the man places his right arm on her lower back and she tentatively placed her left hand above his bicep.

She gasped slightly as he pulled her close. Their palms touched and she kept her arm tense in order to feel his movement so she could follow his lead as Heather taught her. His movements were slow and sensual as he dipped her back and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of being in his strong arms.

She felt his hand clutch her leg as she was leaning back in his arms. Sarah's eyes opened when she felt him caress her thigh. She looked into his mismatched eyes and saw the unmistakable desire in them.

He guided her upright and they continued to tango. Sarah's mind was a whirl. This was so different then dancing with Ryan. With Ryan it was fun and she enjoyed herself. But she was stirred by this man, danger and power emanated from him and it excited her. She wanted more. But that was wrong. Ryan was her boyfriend, she shouldn't be having these feelings or thoughts. But Ryan simply paled in comparison to this handsome stranger.

Sarah blushed as she saw the knowing grin on the man's face, realizing with horror that he was reading her like a open book. Sarah then felt something jerk at her arm and she turned and was face to face with an angry Ryan.

"I'm borrowing Sarah for the rest of this dance, hope you don't mind. She is my date after all." Ryan didn't wait for an answer as he pulled Sarah away.

Jareth stood there with a cold threatening look in his eyes as he watched Ryan pull Sarah away from him. Then he gave a evil grin as he turned and walked away.

* * *

"What was that!" Ryan said red faced.

"It was nothing Ryan, it was just a dance. You just left me standing there by the refreshment table then he came and asked for a dance and I accepted. That's all." Sarah tried to defend herself. She grimaced at his tightening grip.

"Yeah, right. Did you see the way that guy looked at you? The way he held you…" Ryan stopped and gritted his teeth. "And the way you clutched at him, you have NEVER looked at me in that way."

Sarah felt tears fill her eyes and several gazes were drawn in their direction because of Ryan's raised voice.

"Please, stop Ryan. You are attracting too much attention. Can we talk about this later?" Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah, whatever." He pushed himself away from her.

Sarah hurried off the dance floor with her head down trying to avoid all the curious gazes. All she wanted was to get out of there and cry in the privacy of the motel room.

It was dark out as she hurriedly walked through the empty garden near the dance hall, taking a short cut to the motel. Sarah wiped at a tear sliding down her cheek. Since her head was down she didn't see what was in front of her and ran right into what felt like a brick wall. Big hands gripped her arms painfully as they spun her around into a group of ragged looking men with lustful eyes.

*****NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE VIOLENT AND SEXUAL THEMES*****

**Love to hear from my readers, if you have the time please leave a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****This chapter does contain some violence and sexual themes.****

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed my story and added it to their favorites. :)**

**I would also like to thank XKaterinaNightingaleX, PhysicNightmare, phoenixfirelight87, TheDevilsKitten, and Bloodsired for taking the time to write their kind reviews! (Hope you are not disappointed with this chapter!) :) **

**I couldn't have done this chapter without BrittanyMariie's help!**

**Chapter 4**

Sarah gasped as the four men gathered around her.

"Excuse me," she muttered and tried to move past them.

The largest of the four men stepped in her path, blocking her way. Her eyes widened as she saw the lust in his eyes.

"I don't think so, sweetie," he sneered. He clamped a sweaty hand over her mouth when she went to scream. He gripped her dainty wrists in one hand while keeping her mouth covered as they led her back into the alley while the other three men followed.

Sarah grimaced at the odor that radiated from the unwashed man that held his hand over her mouth. She struggled in vain to pull loose from his iron grip that held her pressed against his chest. The men gathered around laughing at her futile attempts to free herself.

One of the younger looking men reached out and fondled the fabric of her dress.

"That's a purdy dress ya have on sweetheart," the man sneered. "And you fill it out just right…don't she boys?"

Sarah's eyes widened in horror, using all her willpower she bit the filthy hand that covered her mouth.

He yelled in pain and the hands that clutched her fell away as he rubbed his hand. Sarah darted towards freedom but didn't get far. She felt an arm encircle her waist and yank her backwards before she had taken five steps.

The large man who she had just bit came up and struck her across the cheek sending her reeling towards the ground from the force of it.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears.

"Anymore tricks like that and that little neck is gonna get separated from that nice little body of yours." The man threatened. He knelt over top of her and held the knife against her throat. "Let's get rid of this pretty dress."

His knife started cutting at the top and she sobbed as she heard it tear. She thrashed her legs around and almost got to her feet but was pushed back down again. He held her wrists above her head while continuing to cut her dress open.

Sarah closed her eyes, frantically trying to think of an escape. She heard the zippers going down and knew there was no way out of this.

All of a sudden the heavy weight that pinned her to the ground was lifted off of her. The large man flew into the brick building next to them and landed with a thud on the ground. Sarah opened her eyes to see the man she danced with earlier place himself between her and her attackers.

The large man picked himself up off the ground. "Ya shouldn't have done that."

Closing off all paths to escape, the four men walked menacingly towards Sarah and her rescuer who stood tall in stony silence. Sarah noticed the white fury in her rescuer's eyes and his blonde hair more wild then she had remembered from the dance.

Sarah struggled to remain conscious but she could no longer fight the darkness creeping into her mind. Everything went black as the men advanced closer and closer on her rescuer with knives in their hands.

* * *

She awoke to someone gently caressing her cheek. She was back at the garden laying on the pavement with someone pillowing her head with their hand. She looked up into the mismatched eyes that stared at her in concern.

Sarah began trembling and tears fell down her cheeks.

Her rescuer held her and stroked her hair softly while humming a familiar tune that she couldn't quite place but it comforted her. After a few minutes she had calmed down but remained in his embrace.

"Where did those horrid men go?" she asked her head laying against his chest.

"You are safe now," he traced his fingers gently down her cheek. "Are you hurt? I saw that man strike you." He spoke the last part through gritted teeth.

Sarah nodded enjoying the caress, "It still hurts but I'll live. But where are those guys?" she pulled out of his arms to look around them.

"They won't bother you again Sarah, I promise you that." Sarah saw the fury jump back into his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Sarah demanded. "And just who are you?"

"Sarah!" a male voice called out.

She ignored the voice trying to find her.

"And how did you just happen to see those guys grab me? What…were you following me?"

Her rescuer remained silent, his expression guarded.

"Sarah! Where are you!?" She heard Ryan's voice distinctly this time.

She sighed with impatience and turned in the direction of his voice.

"I'm over here," Sarah called out. She gave her rescuer one last look to say this wasn't over and then turned to watch Ryan's approaching figure.

"Oh thank God Sarah! I didn't know where you went. We called the motel but they hadn't seen you. We were so worried…" Ryan stopped when he saw her sitting on the ground in her torn dress.

"Ryan, its okay he-" Sarah looked back in the direction of her rescuer, suddenly remembering the tension between him and Ryan. But her rescuer wasn't there, he had vanished. She quickly scanned the garden but there was no sign of him.

"Who did this Sarah?" Ryan knelt and wrapped his arms around her. "It was that guy who danced with you earlier wasn't it?" Sarah tried to speak but Ryan didn't give her the chance. "I'm glad I came along when I did. I must have scared him off when I called out for you. That coward, I knew something was wrong when I saw the way he looked at you. I shouldn't have left you…I'm so sorry honey."

At that moment Emily and Heather came up.

"Thank goodness Ryan found you!" Heather said in relief.

"Good God what happened to you Sarah?" Emily exclaimed as she saw Sarah's torn dress and disheveled appearance.

"She was attacked by that guy she was dancing with." Ryan said grimly.

Sarah tried to defend her rescuer. "He didn't –"

Emily cut her off, "Shh…you are clearly in shock. We need to get you back to the motel so you can lie down and rest. You look exhausted. Ryan help me get her up."

Ryan and Emily pulled Sarah to her feet and Ryan wrapped his coat around her. Sarah leaned against him as the group made it slowly back to the motel room where Sarah gave in to her exhaustion. All the stress and excitement really had worn her out. Tomorrow she would explain to Ryan, Emily and Heather everything that happened. Right now she was content dreaming of being held in his strong arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so glad to have recieved such a great response from the last chapter. Thanks for your support BrittanyMariie! **** Thank you for the reviews phoenixfirelight87, FireShifter, TheDevilsKitten, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Bloodsired, The Sociapath, and guest! I probably look at least 100 times a day just to see if I get a new review and you guys didn't disappoint! ;) As usual they made my day. I don't know what you all see in my story but I am glad you like it thus far.**

**I do not own any of the wonderful characters from the Labyrinth.**

**Chapter 5**

Sarah woke up late that morning. Heather and Emily were nowhere to be seen so she lay in bed awhile longer. Enjoying the peace and quiet knowing she would have to do a lot of talking later on. She had started out dreaming of her rescuer but as the night wore on his handsome face blurred into the large man who attacked her. The nightmare tormented her yet she couldn't escape it...she couldn't even move. But suddenly a voice began humming a comforting tune and the man scowled, fading into the darkness. She slept peacefully after that.

But why did it sound so familiar? Sarah's eyes shot open. Her ballroom fantasy! The man would sing it to her while they danced around the crowded room. But what were the words? Try as she might she could not remember any of them. Sarah lightly hit the mattress under her in frustration. Oh well, it was time to get up, it was getting close to noon.

She winced in pain from the effort of raising herself up to a sitting position. That thug really did a number on her ribs when he kicked her. Sarah looked down at her wrists. Bruised, just like she thought. She sighed and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Heather and Emily walked in the room with Ryan behind them.

"Do you feel like talking about what happened last night?" Heather asked gently as she sat down beside Sarah.

Ryan crossed the room and sat on the chair that was against the wall while Emily went to the other twin bed.

Sarah looked at each of them. "I will tell you what happened but please don't interrupt me anymore. I don't feel like fighting just to speak. Last night you all wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise…" Emily opened her mouth to protest. "But I am grateful that you care for my wellbeing and helping me get back to our room," Sarah added looking pointedly at Emily.

She told them everything that happened last night but thought it best to leave out how the man comforted her afterwards and her reaction to being held by him.

When she finished Ryan wore a resentful look. Sarah thought it odd that he looked more upset over her rescuer then the actual men who attempted to harm her as she told her story. She could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah, but that guy had to have been up to something. He would probably have tried to harm you himself only those guys beat him to it."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Be jealous all you want Ryan, he did save my life. And you should be happy that he saved me. You came along much later and by then I would already have been -" Sarah couldn't finish the sentence. "And besides, you wouldn't have found me anyways. Those thugs dragged me to the alley and you wouldn't have thought to look there."

Ryan said nothing but stared at the wall, his jaw tense.

"What about the masquerade ball tonight?" Heather asked looking at everyone around her. "Sarah shouldn't go and I don't feel right just leaving her here alone."

Sarah straightened with effort. "I can still go."

"Well Cinderella probably shouldn't make it to the ball tonight," Emily joked. "Not with that kick in the ribs and those bruises on your wrists. I doubt you would even feel like dancing much at all."

"But this ball is the whole reason I decided to come to Henslan," Sarah tried to reason with her friends. "I have to go. I promise I won't overdue it. I will sit down if the pain gets too much to handle."

"I'm going. Whether you guys like it or not," Sarah said firmly when nobody said anything.

Ryan looked at all three girls, "Well I guess we are all going then."

Ryan got up and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I know that guy didn't hurt you last night. But you be careful. There is something about him that I am not so sure about."

"I doubt he will even be at the ball tonight," Sarah said as Ryan got ready to leave. "A lot of the people that were there last night have probably went back home." Inwardly she hoped he was be there tonight so he could answer all her questions.

"I hope not." Ryan said and left the three girls.

* * *

Heather clasped her hands to her chest, "This is all so romantic. You are so lucky Sarah, everything wonderful keeps happening to you lately. First the dress, then dancing with the best looking man last night. And only to be rescued by him later! It's like a fairytale."

"I don't know about you two but I am going to go ahead and start getting ready," Emily grabbed her costume and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

"I guess I better start getting ready too." Heather said looking at Sarah. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will just lay here in bed until you two finish and then I will get ready. I should have plenty of time." Sarah slowly leaned back on her pillows and turned on the tv.

Sarah heard the giggles and excited talk pass between the two girls in the bathroom as they discussed the upcoming ball. Time had passed by quickly and before she knew it Emily and Heather walked out of the bathroom with their costumes on and their hair and make-up done.

"Hey Sarah," Emily called. "We are going out a little bit early. We met two cute guys last night and we are going to hang out some before the dance. You and Ryan don't need to wait on us; we will meet up with you two at the ball with our dates. And remember don't overdue yourself!"

They walked out the door and Sarah carefully got up from the bed and went over to her belongings in the corner of the room and picked up the giant white box and set it on the bed. She took the lid off and looked inside. She carefully removed the gleaming jewelry and put them on the nightstand beside her so they would not get misplaced then she gingerly pulled out the sparkling silvery ball gown. It was more beautiful then she remembered.

She styled her hair, applying the hair pieces and ribbons. She pulled the gown on and it clung to her in the most becoming way. Every turn of her body sent a thousand shimmers…light reflecting off of her jewelry and gown. She smiled at her reflection. She not only felt like a princess, she actually looked like one. She frowned at the bruises on her wrists. Maybe nobody would notice.

She heard knocking. With one last look in the mirror, Sarah went to open the door. Ryan was leaning against the door frame playing with his tie and when he looked at her his mouth dropped open.

"Sarah! You are gorgeous! You are stunning. I knew you were pretty but I never knew you could look like this!"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult Ryan," Sarah teased as she shut the door behind her.

"One thing is for sure, I am one lucky guy." Ryan offered her his arm. They made their way to Henslan's Dance Hall.

* * *

The music was playing softly as Sarah and Ryan walked in. Sarah closed her eyes soaking in the music, letting it relax her. As they walked past, people were looking up and staring at Sarah. She felt uncomfortable under their stares. Guys elbowed each other as she passed them. Ryan didn't seem to notice. She saw people in various costumes laughing but she didn't see that hidden amidst the crowd a pair of intent eyes were glued on her.

"Are you still feeling okay?" Ryan asked her as he led her through the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah partially told the truth. Her ribs and bruises weren't bothering her too bad. But she felt very dizzy. Her ballroom fantasy plagued her more than it had ever done before. The laughing and all the masks, they were so close to the fantasy that had troubled her mind for 6 years.

"I see Emily and Heather," Ryan said and started leading her off to the left. Emily and Heather were laughing in a small group of people when they reached them. Sarah saw two young men and knew they were the dates Emily had talked about earlier.

"I see you made it," Emily said when she noticed Sarah's approach. They all exchanged greetings before Heather's date took her to the dance floor.

"Come on Cody, let's dance," Emily said. She grabbed her date and pulled him along after Heather and her date.

"Do you want to dance," Ryan said, looking at Sarah.

"I'd like to," Sarah smiled. They walked out onto the dance floor together. Sarah winced in pain Ryan's awkward movements were putting too much pressure on her sore ribs. He must not have noticed the pain evident on her face. Sarah bore the pain silently though, not wanting to stop. She needed to live her ballroom fantasy in real life. Ryan was an okay dancer but his movements didn't flow with the music.

She decided to try concentrating on Ryan instead of the pain. His long slicked back dark hair gleamed in the light. He wore a black suit instead of a costume. She couldn't help but compare him to her rescuer. Ryan wasn't near as broad across the shoulders nor was he as tall. Ryan was good looking but he didn't have the regal air that her rescuer possessed. Sarah's gaze wondered out across the crowd, looking for just a glimpse of who possessed her thoughts. She turned back to Ryan when she heard his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hang on just a second," he stopped dancing abruptly and pulled out his phone.

He quickly read the text message with an annoyed look while Sarah looked at him expectantly. Ryan put the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Sorry, Sarah but I have to go back home."

Sarah's mouth dropped open, "But why?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. You should be able to catch a ride home with Emily and Heather."

Ryan kissed her and then started walking away.

"Wait, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah….everything is fine," he barely took a second to look back at her. "Something just came up. I will see you tomorrow maybe."

* * *

Sarah was left standing alone on the dance floor. She looked all around her at the dancing smiling faces. So much for living her fantasy. She was soon approached by a young man wearing a sailor's outfit. Sarah smiled at him but was confused when he quickly backed away in fear as he looked behind her. He quickly walked away in the opposite direction.

Sarah turned around and was faced with someone's chest. She looked up into the amused glance of her rescuer from the night before. She gasped and stepped back.

"Don't be afraid, Sarah," He said in a heavily accented voice. "I would never hurt you." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes. "May I have this dance?"

Sarah was shocked. He was wearing a blue frock coat just like the man in her fantasy. Gems studded his shoulders and he wore tight black pants and black leather boots. He wore no gloves tonight and she noticed remarkable rings on his fingers.

What was going on? She expected to go to this masquerade ball and imagine her fantasy in her head. But she didn't expect it to appear right before her eyes. Finally after 6 long years of countless daydreams she was able to put a face to the mysterious figure in the blue coat.

Sarah didn't know what to do. It was too overwhelming and her head was throbbing.

"I don't think I would like to dance tonight," she said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh I think that you do," he smirked. "I see you are left alone again tonight. Such a shame for a beautiful young lady to have no dance partner. Once again I would like to ask you to dance with me."

He held out his hand and Sarah bit her lip. Slightly shaking she placed her hand in his. His warm strong hand closed gently over her fragile one, carefully avoiding her bruises.

He placed his hand on her back and she felt shivers go down her spine. Sarah prayed he didn't notice and didn't dare to look up at him as she reached up to place her left hand on his shoulder.

The feel of his hand on her back felt so more intimate then when Ryan touched her. She was frightened by her reaction to him. He must have noticed as he began gently rubbing small circles on her back, trying to soothe her. But it flustered her even more and Sarah decided the best response was to run away. Sure she would never get the answers she craved, but she felt like a fool in his presence.

He firmly held her in his arms when she tried to pull away but didn't use any force to hurt her ribs. Sarah refused to meet his eyes. She could feel him examining her and struggled to keep her eyes on his ruffled shirt. She couldn't look at his chest forever so once more she looked into his power gaze. She felt like he knew every thought she was thinking and it made her uncomfortable. She tried pulling away again. He held her as he did before, refusing to let her leave.

Her heart was pounding and she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. He started humming the same tune that he did the night he saved her. Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in. She instantly felt relaxed and followed his lead as he guided her around the room. His movements flowed in time with the music. She felt no pain in her ribs as he held her; in fact, just his touch seemed to take the soreness away. But even if the pain were there, how could she concentrate on it while being in his arms.

He was still humming the tune as he continued to dance with her. Sarah realized he was continually guiding her closer to the exit but she didn't care. He finally reached the exit and they danced out into the garden. They were now completely alone but they didn't stop dancing. They danced under the moon and sparkling stars. They continued like this for quite some time, enjoying each other's presence before he suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You have enchanted me since the first moment I laid eyes on you my precious Sarah," He said in a husky voice.

He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Sarah didn't stop him, she rather enjoyed the feeling, more then she cared to admit. "You look so beautiful tonight, just as you did 6 years ago when you wore that same dress."

"What do you mean? This has happened before? I don't remember you," Sarah said rubbing her temple.

He traced a finger across her bottom pink lip. "I know how you have struggled with the memories. I can help you."

Sarah reached up and grabbed his hand, "I don't understand. Who are you? I don't even know your name."

"You will know soon enough precious."

Sarah sighed in frustration as he pulled her to his chest embracing her.

"I am glad the dress pleased you."

"So it was you who left the box for me? That explains a lot. But not enough."

Jareth smiled at her persistence and tilted her head up and he slowly bent down to kiss her full pink lips that had taunted his dreams for the past 6 years. But before his lips could meet hers he felt an unwelcome tension pulling at him.

_I hate you! I wish you would go away._

Jareth growled in frustration. Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"_

Why now, Jareth thought with closed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, still held in his embrace.

"I must leave you now Sarah."

Sarah gave him a wry look, "That wouldn't be the first time I heard that tonight." She pulled out of his arms and walked away from him. "Go on, go ahead and go. I seem to repel men from me tonight."

Sarah hugged herself as she stared in the direction of the dance hall. She didn't know why it bothered her so much to have this stranger leave her, it bothered her even more than it did when her boyfriend left.

The stranger placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him.

"I promise I will come back. And your questions will all be answered in time. I must leave now; though I would much rather stay here with you." He kissed her on her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. "Take care Sarah, until we meet again." He lifted her hand to his lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. I started daydreaming about this story and realized that in Chapter 5 that I had many different paths I could take with it. I knew whichever path I went with would affect the rest of the story. So it took me awhile to finally decide on what to do and then I have been really busy. We are in the process of moving so sometimes there may be a few days wait in between chapters. But I promise you that I will work on this story during every spare minute I have. **

**P.S. I have always had such a hard time writing any scene with Jareth. If you notice in the previous chapters I don't really talk much about his P.O.V. That is because I am in awe of the Goblin King. I have no words to describe how magnificent he is in my eyes so I struggle with writing anything involving him. With the other characters the words just flow out, but Jareth has so much to live up to in my story that my writing doesn't nearly compare to how I feel about him 3 Sarah is one lucky girl. But from now on there will be A LOT of Jareth/Sarah time and that will be a challenge. :/ I hope that he lives up to everyone's expectations in my story. I do try my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your support! :) Thank you for the reviews.**

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Spring Break was over and everyone was back at school. Well, everyone except Ryan. Sarah couldn't find him anywhere. She had looked in the cafeteria and stopped by all of his morning classes to see if he was there. During her lunch break she went to the parking lot trying to find his car but there was no sign of him. She made her way back to the cafeteria where she found Emily and Heather having lunch.

"Hey, have either of you two seen Ryan today?" Sarah asked as she sat down at their table.

"No, I haven't," Emily said. Heather shook her head.

"That is odd. Ryan never skips class." Sarah said thoughtfully. "I wonder where he could be. I haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday. And then he was all vague about where he was going and wouldn't tell me why he was leaving."

"Maybe ask one of his friends?" Heather suggested. "There are two of his friends over there now," she gestured across the cafeteria where Brett and Justin were. Sarah made a face as she looked at the two guys.

"I will see you two later," Sarah said.

She made her way over to the two guys who were laughing loudly. When they noticed her approach they abruptly stopped.

Sarah stood there, barely looking them in the eye because they made her feel uncomfortable. But she tolerated them since they were Ryan's best friends.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but have you guys seen Ryan today? I can't find him anywhere and he won't answer his phone."

"We haven't seen him, but we talked to him earlier today. He is okay but not feeling all that great. He should be back at school tomorrow," Brett said, who suddenly found the food on his plate quite interesting.

"Okay, thanks." She forced a smile at them and walked away with her brow furrowed. She hadn't missed the look that passed between the two before Brett answered her. They knew more than they were telling. And why would Ryan talk to them and not answer her phone calls?

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by slowly, much to the annoyance of Sarah. The whole deal with Ryan had put her in a bad mood. And carrying all of her heavy college textbooks was really putting a lot of strain on her body, especially her sore ribs. Listening to her professors' drone over topics that didn't really interest her only made it worse. So during her classes she let her mind wander over to the handsome stranger. He had promised to come back and explain everything.

She wondered how long that would take as she doodled over a page in her spiral notebook.

"Wait!" Sarah dropped her pencil. How was he supposed to find her? She hadn't told him where she lived, not that it was a good idea to tell a perfectly handsome stranger where she lived.

"Yes, Sarah?" her middle aged professor looked over his glasses at her.

Sarah slid down in her seat embarrassed, having realized she had spoken out loud.

_God, please make me disappear_.

Well, that didn't work like she had prayed for so she had to do something. She could hear students snickering behind her. Sarah quickly noticed that her professor had math equations written on the dry erase board and that students were walking up front to work the equations out.

"I wanted to work equation number 15," Sarah lied. She felt like an idiot with everyone staring at her.

"Well by all means, go ahead. Such enthusiasm you have today, and I thought you weren't paying any attention. I wish all my students enjoyed their equations as much as you do." Her professor beamed.

Sarah got up from her seat and walked up front. Her face was flaming red and she knew it. She quickly worked out the equation on the board and walked back to her seat with her head down so that her hair separated her from all the mocking faces in the room. Too bad it didn't block the sound of their laughter. Would this day never end?

* * *

Finally, her school day was over and she could go home. Ryan still hadn't called or texted but Sarah was too tired to care. If he wanted to talk to her then he was going to have to contact her. She had tried everything already. And right now she didn't feel like worrying over the jerk.

Sarah put her textbooks in the backseat of her car, relieved that she didn't have to carry them around campus anymore that day. Luckily she didn't have to drive too far to get home. All she wanted was a nice soak in a warm bubble bath.

When she got home she walked up her front steps and saw a package with her name on it. A note was taped on the side. She picked up the note. It was from Karen.

"_I was cleaning out the garage today and I found several things that belonged to you when you were a child. I thought you might like to have them back."_

Sarah smiled. _More like you just wanted to get them out of your way._ Sarah went inside to put her textbooks on the table then went back to pick up the package. She carried it upstairs and laid it on her bed.

_I will just look at that later,_ Sarah thought. Now that she was home all she wanted was the bubble bath she had thought about the whole ride home. Tension from her school day had really taken its toll on her and her bruised ribs. Lugging those textbooks around hadn't helped either.

Sarah went to her bathroom that joined with her bedroom and started filling up her bathtub. She poured some bubble bath in it that had her favorite scent. As she stood there waiting for the tub to fill she heard the phone ringing in her bedroom. Annoyed, Sarah went to answer the phone.

"Hey Sarah, sorry I didn't called you earlier."

Of course he calls now. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ryan! Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls." Sarah said frustrated.

"I've just been a little busy Sarah. I should be back at school tomorrow. I was wondering if I could come over in a little bit."

Sarah could hear the exhaustion in his voice and decided to take pity on him. She didn't really want to see him, after the way he acted this weekend and then how he left her in the dark today.

"Sure, I will expect you around 8."

Sarah hung up and hurried back to her bathroom to turn off the water. The tub was full and bubbly. She stiffly undressed, trying not to aggravate her ribs any worse then she had today. She got a hair clip off of the cabinet and pulled her long dark hair up on top of her head to keep it from getting wet.

Sarah sat down in the warm water and waves of pleasure went through her body as the heat relaxed her muscles and erased the soreness. She sighed in contentment. She lay in the tub for awhile with her eyes closed. Time snuck by and before she knew it, it was 7:40.

Well, I guess I better get out of here. She stood up in the tub and grabbed a nearby towel. She dried off the water that was running down her body. At least she didn't feel as stiff anymore. She stepped out of the tub onto the soft rug and dried off the rest of the way.

Sarah pulled the dark purple robe off the hook that hung on the back of her bathroom door and walked into her dark bedroom. The stars were beautiful she noticed as she peered through the curtains checking for Ryan's car in case he had decided to come early. There was no sign of him. When Sarah walked away from the window she noticed the package she had laid on the bed. After Ryan left she would look at it.

She sat down at her vanity and switched on her lamp. She looked into the mirror as she pulled the clip out that had been holding her thick hair up. She watched it fall down her shoulder in gentle waves.

"I wish I was beautiful as they are," she murmured softly to her reflection, thinking about all the popular girls at college.

"Oh but you are precious." Sarah noticed a figure emerging from the shadow in the corner of her room. She screamed and turned around.

"Now, Sarah. I told you I would come back. No need to be frightened." He stood looking at her with his head tilted, clearly amused.

"How did you get in here?" She stood up and clutched the robe tighter across her chest realizing how exposed she was. "How do you know where I live?"

When he approached her with his dark cloak flowing behind him Sarah stumbled back onto her seat. She looked up at him with her eyes wide.

"My, you are an impatient one. I told you I would answer all of your questions in due time Sarah." He reached a gloved hand out and stroked her hair that lay on down her back.

Sarah looked around her room nervously, trying to avoid his hypnotic gaze and the effect his touch had on her.

"Look at me Sarah," he said in a smooth voice. He held his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "Do not ever doubt your beauty. Ryan should have made you feel like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Maybe he is not capable enough for the job." The man smirked.

Sarah hurriedly got up and crossed the room, running from his magnetizing touch.

"Why are you running away, precious?" The man chuckled softly.

Sarah looked at the floor, still clutching her robe.

"I can't figure you out. One minute you act like a guardian angel, always there to save me. The next you are all mysterious and frightening, but you have never hurt me."

He came and stood behind her. "I would never harm you Sarah."

Sarah could hear the sincerity in his voice. "What is your name? I have known you for days yet I don't know anything about you."

He was close enough now that she could feel the heat from his body.

"Jareth."

Sarah closed her eyes in concentration. The name sounded so familiar. Why could not she not remember?

She felt him begin stroking her hair once more. She didn't pull away this time.

"You know, my friends told me that I need to be careful if I ever seen you again."

"And why is that?" he said.

"They don't understand you." Sarah turned. They were face to face. She couldn't look away from his eyes. "And neither do I."

As she said that, Jareth lowered his head down. His lips met hers. Sarah's eyes opened with surprise but she quickly surrendered to his kiss. He enveloped her in his arms and she could feel the hidden power he possessed. His hand cupped the back of her head, holding her close as he gently kissed her. It felt so right. She melted into his embrace. The kiss ended and she stared back into the mismatched eyes that she had grown so fond of. She laid her head on his chest and smiled when she could feel his heart racing as well.

The perfect moment ended abruptly when she heard her front door open and then slam shut.

"Hey Sarah, I'm here."

Oh great. What a mess she had gotten herself into. Sarah pulled slightly back in Jareth's arms and looked around frantically. What was she going to do? Ryan would be furious to know that Jareth was in her home, in her bedroom, and alone with her. And when he finds out about the kiss…. Oh this couldn't get any worse. She bit her lip trying to think of what to do.

"Why are you just standing there? Why don't you sneak back out just like you snuck in?" Sarah said frustrated.

Jareth reluctantly let her go from his grasp as she went to her bedroom door. Sarah paced in front of the door still trying to think of what to do.

"Hey Sarah are you here?"

"Yes!" Sarah finally answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where at?"

"Up in my room," Sarah answered; she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

She looked over at Jareth who was still standing beside her bed. He stood tall as he looked at her bedroom door, listening to Ryan's footsteps coming up the stairs. His body was tense, but not with fear. Sarah saw the anger in his eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Sarah muttered.

"Come with me."

Sarah stopped her pacing. "Excuse me?"

"I need you to trust me. Come with me." He looked at her earnestly.

"And why exactly should I do that? I don't even know you. I only a few minutes ago found out your name."

"But you do know me, Sarah. You just don't remember yet. But I can help you. I can help you remember it all. You just have to trust me."

"Okay. Where are we going and how do you expect to avoid Ryan," Sarah gestured at her door.

Jareth walked up to her and grasped her arms. "I need you to repeat what I say."

Sarah looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now."

Sarah looked at Jareth like he was crazy but did as he said.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now." As she said the words a flood of memories rushed back to her. It was like a veil had been torn that had hid the past from her. She glared at the Goblin King who stood before her.

Jareth grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They vanished from the room.

* * *

Ryan opened Sarah's bedroom door.

"Hey Sarah where are you?"

He went and knocked on the bathroom, no answer. He looked all around the room.

_Where was she? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews BrittanyMariie, steelegirl19, gery900, Honoria Granger, XKaterinaNightingaleX, irgroomer, vAMPklMl, Bloodsired, phoenixfirelight87, FireShifter, and TheDevilsKitten! :) They all made me so happy and encouraged me to continue on with my fanfic.**

**I am very new to the Labyrinth story (I think I watched it for the first time in August)...so I kind of described the Underground a little differently in once feature which you will be sure to notice right off the bat. But I thought it would be cool so I put it in anyways (hope it doesn't make the hardcore fans mad! It isn't a serious change though ;) )**

**I hope this chapter does not disappoint...I know a lot of you were looking forward to it.**

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

**Chapter 7**

Sarah opened her eyes. Jareth still had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist after transporting them both. She pushed herself away from him angrily. Sarah groaned as she took in her surroundings.

They were standing at the same spot where she had gotten her first glimpse of the Underground all those years ago. Only now the sky was not orange in sunset, but inky black with two moons, one blue and one a faded purple whose luminous light placed the land below in an unearthly beauty. Countless stars and constellations took her breath away. Sarah looked across from where they stood at the tiny lit windows from the villages that lay before the castle.

The castle. Sarah's breath caught as she saw it's enormous shadowy outline against the night sky. Bright lights shone through hundreds of windows. She couldn't see many other features in the dark, but she could picture it all from her memories.

Now was not the time to be sidetracked Sarah thought as she brought her gaze back to Jareth who stood contemplating her.

"You tricked me." She glared up at him.

"I said I would help you remember everything and I did." He folded his arms and leaned back on a tree trunk. Confidence oozed from him.

His relaxed manner only served to infuriate Sarah even more.

"Why didn't you just tell me everything to begin with? I guess you thought it was great fun to toy with me like that."

"I couldn't tell you everything. And I did not toy with you."

"Yeah, right," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't risk ruining everything."

"Well you sure didn't make things any better. Now I am here at the Goblin City." Sarah looked around at the place she had subconsciously missed for 6 years. "And I don't want to be here."

"We both know that isn't true Sarah," Jareth said in seductively low voice. "You missed the Underground, which is why you never let the memories go."

"I want to go home." Sarah shivered in her bathrobe. The cold night air went straight through the thin fabric. She wished she had the chance to put on warmer clothes but how was she to know that the Goblin King would practically kidnap her?

"I can't let you leave, precious." Jareth leaned away from the tree and unclasped the dark cloak that he wore. He walked over to Sarah and placed it around her shoulders and clasped it around her neck. Sarah shivered again, and not from the cold this time. She closed her eyes, refusing to look into his face. His cloak was still warm from his body and it quickly warmed her as she wrapped it around her fully. She inhaled his masculine scent when he stepped back from her.

"Thanks," Sarah muttered. "But this doesn't mean I am letting you have your way. I have a life you know. You can't just keep me here. I have my family, friends, and Ryan! My first boyfriend and I think that soon he was going to ask me to marry him."

"You can forget about Ryan." Jareth said, his eyes piercing through the darkness.

"You can't make me." Sarah said, feeling childish. She turned away from him and looked behind her. All she could see was mountainous landscape lit by the two moons. The beauty of it all took her breath away, trying to distract her from her present predicament.

"You have no choice." He stepped in front of her view.

"I can just wish myself away." Sarah's triumphant smile slipped when she saw the smug look on his face.

"It doesn't work like that, precious."

"I wish I was back at home right now." Sarah closed her eyes and opened them. Nothing happened. "It's not fair," she muttered more to herself, not caring if the Goblin King overheard her. She turned back to look at the castle.

"Did you think I would lie to you?"

Sarah jumped as she felt his presence suddenly behind her.

"Cruel I may be, but I would never deceive you."

Sarah tried desperately to think of something to contradict him, but to her disappoint nothing came to mind.

Jareth reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm and before she could protest he transported them in front of the castle. The towering carved castle doors groaned as the swung outward at their arrival. Sarah clutched Jareth's cloak more tightly around her as they entered.

* * *

Jareth held Sarah's arm as he led her through the dimly lit castle. Several torches hung on the stone walls to light their way. He made sure to take her through the most confusing maze of hallways to purposely overwhelm her. He wanted her to know that if it had not been for him, she never would have beaten the Labyrinth or won Toby back.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so kind to her, Jareth thought. But seeing her determination and how much Toby meant to the poor girl sent an unknown feeling to his heart…pity. He took pity on Sarah and made sure no harm came to her. He had not been so generous with the other runners. At the very end, he had watched her as she desperately tried to reach Toby. He knew he had a choice to make. Jareth hated to lose but he knew he either had to break Sarah's heart or lose to her. He had finally decided to push his ego aside and ended up losing his Sarah, only to keep her happy.

But now he had her back, and he was determined to have Sarah with him forever. This is where she should be anyways, by his side. He would let her return Aboveground to visit her family whenever things were settled, but he wouldn't tell her about that until later.

Jareth glanced back at Sarah through the corner of his eye as he led her up another flight of stairs. He chuckled inwardly at the expressions running across her face. Leading her through these twisting hallways should certainly deter her from trying to run away. She would realize how futile it would be.

Finally he brought her to the throne room and he looked disgustedly at the goblins drinking ale. Jareth walked towards his throne, still leading Sarah. Goblins jumped out of his path and those who were unlucky enough to not get out of his way in time yelped as he kicked them across the room. He let go of Sarah's wrist as he sat down on his throne, kicking one leg over the side of the arm rest. Jareth looked at Sarah standing before him. His cloak dwarfed her he noticed with amusement. Her bare toes peeked out from under the fabric. He needed to have a new wardrobe made for her, he inwardly reminded himself to have that done later. Right now she needed to know that he was not one to play games with. He needed her respect.

Things hadn't changed much since the last time she had been there Sarah noticed. Goblins were scurrying everywhere; all but the few who had passed out from too much drink stared at her curiously. Chickens randomly walking around the drunk goblins, who littered the ground.

* * *

"Dozzle! Guz!"

Sarah jumped at the sudden roar from the Goblin King.

"It's Duzzle."

"And Goz!"

Two goblins hurried into the room and stood before their king.

"Whatever." Jareth said distractedly. He pulled Sarah up beside him. "This is Sarah. She is a guest of the Goblin City. Make sure you take special care of her." Jareth pointed his riding crop in their faces. " And she is not allowed out of this castle."

"Yes, your majesty." They clumsily bowed. They looked at Sarah, the only person known to beat their king's labyrinth stood before them.

"What!" Sarah screeched at the same time." You can't keep me locked up in the castle as if I were some prisoner!"

"Take her up to her new room." Jareth ordered.

The two goblins started to grab her arms but she jerked herself back from them. Sarah colored hotly.

"I can walk myself." She glared at the two goblin guards. They shrugged and started for the door way. As they led her from the throne room she couldn't resist turning back to look at Jareth, letting her displeasure show. He had the audacity to smile back at her. She harrumphed and continued to follow the two guards.

* * *

Sarah tripped over a broken spot in the floor and almost fell. She resisted the urge to cry out from the pain. Goz looked backed at Sarah and elbowed Duzzle to stop.

"Eh hurry up now!" Goz grumbled. "We ain't got all night fer ya to stand around in the hallway."

They shoved her in the back and made her continue walking. Sarah gritted her teeth, trying to keep up with the quick pace they made. Finally they brought her to a plain wooden door that had a small window with 3 bars. Duzzle fumbled with his large keys that were attached to his leather belt and unlocked the door. Sarah winced as the door creaked from disuse and they motioned her inside the dark room.

Goz entered in behind her. Sarah stood to the side as he pushed past her and lit a lamp that was on a simple wooden table beside a rugged cot.

"If ya need anything just say so," Goz said, standing at the door. "And don't even think about trying to escape. That drop from that window would kill ya even if ya could get past them bars. And me and Duzzle will be at the door standing guard so there is no possible way for ya to escape."

Sarah looked around the tiny room after Goz shut the door. The stone floor was dirty and straw littered the bare room. Sarah noticed the window across from her that Goz had mentioned and hurried over to it grasping the iron bars with both her hands shaking them furiously. They wouldn't budge, she didn't doubt that Jareth would use enchantment to keep the room secure. She went to the wooden door and looked out the window. Duzzle and Goz were standing there talking to each other in hushed tones. She huffed and turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor with her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

Feeling the unfamiliar fabric made Sarah look down at the cloak she still wore. She stood up and angrily tore the clasp loose from around her neck and tossed it on the ground. Sarah walked over to the cot. It had been a long day and the thing she wanted most was to go back home. But she could settle for some rest. A quick glance over the cot made her grimace. Cobwebs clung to everything. The blanket held thick layers of dust as if nobody had slept in the bed for ages. Who knew what would be under the grey blanket. She gingerly sat down on the lumpy mattress and laid down, using her arm as a pillow. She didn't dare cover herself with the blanket. It wouldn't offer much warmth anyways from all the holes it had in it.

"I will probably die from some poisonous spider bite." She muttered out loud knowing nobody would hear her. She decided to keep the lamp lit, she didn't trust this place. And she kept hearing strange noises which frightened her. Hopefully the lamp had enough oil to last the night she thought.

At that moment a strong breeze went through the room from the barred window which made her teeth chatter. She reluctantly looked back to the cloak she had discarded by the door.

* * *

Jareth still sat on his throne. It was getting late and many of the goblins had wondered off or passed out from too much drink, which left him alone. He quickly made a crystal appear in his hands and a image of Sarah and Goz visualized, he curiously watched Sarah inspect her surroundings. He saw her shake the bars in the windows.

_There is no escape Sarah._

The sad look in her eyes tugged at his heart. He didn't intend to keep her in there for long. Just for the night probably.

He frowned when he noticed the breeze chill her but chuckled when he saw her pick up his cloak again. She settled back down on the cot and snuggled into his cloak.

"You need me precious, just like I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you BrittanyMariie, Guest, TheDevilsKitten, XKaterinaNightingaleX, FireShifter, Honoria Granger, irgroomer, and Bloodsired for your reviews! :)**

**After I published 7th chapter last night I stayed up rather late working on this chapter...so I hope it makes sense (I was sleep deprived :P )**

**The characters of the Labyrinth do not belong to me, nor does the bit about "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl..."**

**Chapter 8**

Sarah awoke to daylight streaming brightly through her window. She sat up with the cloak falling down from her shoulders as she stretched. She barely had time to realize where she was before she heard the wooden door to her room creak open and in walked Duzzle.

"See yer awake now. The master gave us orders that as soon as ya got awake to bring in a tub so ya can wash up some. Be right back Miss Sarah."

Duzzle disappeared out the door again but reappeared shortly. Duzzle, Goz, and several others lumbered in the room carrying a heavy porcelain slipper tub. The tub looked so out of place in its surroundings after they finished setting it in the middle of the room. More goblins hurried in after them with buckets of water. Sarah could see the steam rising as they filled the tub with hot water. As they poured the tub full, three female goblins came in. One carried a black bathrobe, another carried a set of towels, and the last one carried in bath necessities. They laid the items on the table and all of the goblins quickly exited except Duzzle who stood in the doorway.

"Ain't nobody gonna disturb ya miss…me and Goz will be standing right outside yer door. Just holler when yer done."

After he shut the door Sarah walked up to the wooden door and worked several minutes on securing Jareth's cloak over the window so that nobody could peak in on her. She wasn't about to trust anyone in the Underground.

Sarah stripped off her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor as she lifted her leg into the tub of steaming water. She held her leg in for a minute, letting herself slowly adjust to the heat before easing herself down into the tub. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. Bathes always seemed to soothe the stress away.

But she didn't dare linger in the tub; anyone could barge in at any moment. Sarah dipped her head under the water and worked some shampoo into it. She let it soak in her long lustrous hair as she lathered her body with the soap. After rinsing off she quickly dried the water running down her body with the towels the female goblins had provided. She wrapped herself in the fresh robe and walked to the door and removed Jareth's cloak.

She was about to tell the guards she had finished when she overheard them say:

"King Jareth wants everyone ta be extra careful what they say around her. So don't accidently jab about the path through the Labyrinth that leads ta the Aboveground or she'll prolly try ta escape." Goz was warning Duzzle.

Sarah smirked at this information. Leave it to the ignorant goblins.

She waited a few more minutes so they wouldn't worry about her overhearing their conversation and called out to them.

"I'm finished using the tub."

* * *

Duzzle unlocked the door again.

"Alright Miss Sarah, the king wants us to take ya to yer room."

"My room?" Sarah said, confused. "I thought this was my room." She gestured around her.

"Nah. The king done told us where yer room is and this here ain't it. Ya were only supposed to stay here fer the night. Temporary living quarters ya might say."

"Well, hurry up now!" Goz said impatiently.

_Oh great, this room probably won't even have a cot in it,_ Sarah thought as she followed her guards. They led her to the left and down some stairs. They had walked for some time before Sarah started noticing a change in the castle. Everything was polished and clean with beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. Sarah had never seen this part of the castle in her previous visit. They must be on the opposite side of the castle now

"Where are we?" Sarah asked Duzzle. He seemed liked the only goblin with enough patience to answer her questions. "I have never seen any of this before."

"We be in the North wing of the castle now Miss Sarah. Most goblins ain't allowed in this wing, just the faes, human servants, the king's important guests, and of course the King himself."

Interesting, she had always thought the whole castle resembled throne room. Sarah walked down the red carpet until they stopped in front of a pair of double doors.

"This is it miss." Goz said.

"This is my room?" Sarah asked in wonder as she entered. This room was 10 times the size of the room she had stayed in last night. Sarah turned in a complete circle trying to take it all in at once. There lay a beautiful king sized black canopy bed with silk lavender sheets. A pile of pillows were displayed perfectly at the headboard.

A beautiful mahogany desk with a matching seat was placed beside the bed. She noticed parchment paper and a ink pen laying on it. Then when she turned around there was a giant stone fireplace with a gorgeous carved mantel across the room from her bed. She took in the mirrors, tables, couches, and rugs with great interest. Looking to her right she gasped in delight as she saw that her room opened up to a balcony. She hurried out onto it and her mouth dropped open in wonder. From her vantage point she could see everything, the whole village, the labyrinth, and beyond that the grand mountains.

Hearing noises coming from her room, Sarah turned around and went back inside. Female human servants were entering her room, bearing many gowns.

"What's all this?" Sarah asked them as they walked past her and began putting the gowns in the closet.

"This here is your new wardrobe that the master had ordered made for you." An elderly woman politely answered.

Sarah quickly counted about 20 gowns. They were all stunning. "You all made this many gowns in one night?"

"Of course not child," the woman shook her head. "We have been making these for awhile now. The master has been expecting you for quite some time."

Sarah lifted an eyebrow at this.

A cough came from the door way.

"All right, you may go now." That familiar accented voice commanded.

All the female servants quickly left the room.

Jareth strode over to the closet.

"Do they suit you?" Jareth asked as he inspected the gowns carefully.

"Yes, but what would suit me better is for you to return me to my home."

"We already discussed that." Jareth said impatiently.

Sarah reluctantly changed the subject, knowing he wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Why are you doing all of this? I thought I was your prisoner?"

He chuckled. "You are my guest, Sarah."

"But where you made me stay at last night…." Sarah trailed off.

"That was so you know what I am capable of. Don't take my kindness for granted. I can make all your dreams come true."

"So I remember you saying before."

"Yes, but this time there is no Toby to stand in the way of your decision. Just let me rule you. And I will give you everything your heart desires."

"But there is Ryan."

"I told you to forget about him."

"Everyone will be looking for me."

"Nobody would possibly find you in the Underground, especially when they don't know it exists and all the other runners have long forgotten about their time in the labyrinth. Even you almost forgot. I have nothing to worry about," Jareth said confidently.

"I have business to attend to." He kissed her hand. "I will see you at dinner. You have my permission to explore the castle. Huzzle and Dox will keep an eye on you of course."

With that he walked out the door.

* * *

Confident that he was gone, Sarah went back to her closet. All of the gowns were flashy, covered in gems or glitter. These gowns were fit for a queen Sarah thought. She finally decided on a teal dress with a tight bodice.

After she finished dressing, she decided to take Jareth up on his offer to explore the castle. As soon as she stepped out of her bedroom, Duzzle and Goz were right there on her heels.

_This is going to get old fast,_ Sarah thought. But they would be useful as guides. It would be easy to get lost in this place. And she intended to thoroughly explore the castle, especially this northern wing.

Sarah had walked around for an hour or so, with Duzzle and Goz explaining pieces of art or items to her. This place was fascinating she had to admit. After walking through countless hallways Sarah somehow stumbled upon one of the exits from the castle. Sarah acted nonchalant as she walked out the door, worried that Jareth would pop up at any second. Duzzle and Goz hurriedly caught up to her.

"Uhh…I don't think ya oughta be out here Miss Sarah." Duzzle said, nervously looking around him.

"Yeah, King Jareth ain't gonna be pleased with ya being outside," Goz said.  
"Nonsense, Jareth told me I could explore. And I want to explore outside." Sarah gave them her sweetest smile. "Everything will be fine and Jareth never said I couldn't go outside the castle."

Duzzle and Goz looked at each other worriedly.

"If ya say so Miss Sarah."

If Sarah thought they had been glued to her heels while in the castle, it was nothing compared to now. They suffocated her with their presence. As she walked along the castle walls she noticed in the distance a bunch of goblins sitting near the front gates and decided to walk towards them.

Somehow she had to get past all the goblins and her guards so she could find that secret path to the Aboveground. There was a large pile of spears leaning against the gate's wall. Sarah quickly stuck her foot out as she passed, purposely knocking them over onto some of the goblins sitting below. Goz was walking by just then, as one of the hairy goblin picked himself up off the ground he saw Goz and immediately pounced on him. Duzzle quickly jumped in to defend Goz, which brought all the other goblins in on the fight. Sarah smiled with triumph and managed to squeeze past the dozens of goblins intently focused on the fight.

* * *

Finally, she was free of her guards. She raced through the village as fast as her feet would carry her. Her hair whipped out behind her. Sarah ignored all the curious glances from the people and creatures around her as she sped past them. With burning lungs, Sarah finally reached the labyrinth.

There were two paths she could take. Sarah took a deep breath. This was her only chance. She picked the left of the pathways and quickly hurried through many mazes. She needed to find the secret path to the Aboveground. She raced past the sand colored walls and avoided the branches lying on the ground. Bushes grew up on the edges of the moss covered walls.

"Where is it," Sarah said desperately.

"Tsk. Tsk. You wouldn't be trying to leave now would you?"

Sarah whirled around expecting to see Jareth behind her.

"I see you found out about the secret passage way to the Aboveground."

His voice switched to the other side of her.

"And where are your guards? I think the Bog of Eternal Stench will require two more guests before nightfall."

Sarah circled around trying to find him.

"I have to go home. Can't you see that?" She tried to make him understand.

"You will visit the Aboveground in time, precious. But this is your home now."

And then he suddenly appeared before her. Sarah didn't feel like talking to him at the moment after experiencing the great disappoint of failing to escape. She turned around to the direction she thought she had come from and began walking. It really didn't matter which path she took, the labyrinth was always changing.

Jareth stepped in beside her and matched his stride to hers. They walked in silence for awhile. Tears began to cloud Sarah's eyes as she thought of her family. Suddenly Jareth stopped and leaned against a boulder. He pulled her in between his outstretched legs and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Sarah pulled back as much as she could and placed her hands on his chest to try and distance them. But Jareth just sat there, gazing into her eyes.

"Don't cry, precious." Jareth said gently.

"Why does it have to be me that you want? I am just an ordinary woman."

"You are no ordinary woman, Sarah. You may have perhaps forgotten about the story you were telling young Toby six years ago_. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl, but what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl..."_

Sarah laughed with scorn. "That was just a story!"

Jareth's gaze hardened. "It is true. And you are that girl Sarah."

"You can't possibly love me."

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, reciting the Labyrinth at the park."

"Real love doesn't hold one prisoner against their wishes." She shot back.

"I let you go six years ago, I let you _and_ the babe go."

"I won him back!"

Jareth tilted his head back and laughed. "Foolish girl, do you really think you could have beaten my labyrinth if I hadn't allowed it? I did it all for you, because of the love I had for you."

Sarah pulled back from his arms and he released her. "I can't believe that you would be that generous."

"Oh believe me, I can be very generous but only if it appeals to me. And you precious, definitely accomplish that."

His look travelled over her. He admired the way the green gown clung to her elegant figure.

"Your new gown looks lovely on you."

Sarah felt uncomfortable under his perusal. But hearing his praise secretly pleased her but she would never let him know that.

"About Duzzle and Goz...please don't send them away to the Bog of Stench," Sarah begged. "It wasn't their fault. I managed to create a disturbance and snuck past them. Don't make them pay for my mistake."

"As you wish." He stood up. "It is getting close to dinner. We had best return."

The sun was starting to set as Jareth transported them back to the castle.

* * *

**So I hope that you all can see Sarah's predictament better now. She is tempted by Jareth but doesn't know what to think about him. And the Underground does appeal to her but she tries to deny it. She doesn't want to leave her family and friends, and feels obligated to stay with Ryan.**

**And Jareth...he is a dangerous sort of guy. The one who you don't want to get on his bad side. He loves Sarah, but desperately wants her respect and love. He may not always go about it the right way to get her to love him though. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be quite a bit of thank you's to my reviewers. If you don't wish to read it keep scrolling down to the beginning of the chapter. ;)**

**Honoria Granger – **Thank you for always being there to point out any of my horrible typos so I can go back and fix them. I know I can count on you to save me from any embarrassment. ;)

**Bloodsired – **"Indeed, that's quite a predicament there. Sarah needs to sort out her feelings first before deciding a path to take."

Your review was quite helpful. Before reading your review, I hadn't really thought of Sarah settling her feelings before deciding on a path to take. I have your review saved in my writing notes so I will be sure to keep that in mind in the future chapters.

**bunnywunny94 – **"Karen is her step mom just saying"

Yes, I just wanted to show how much Sarah had matured since we last seen her in the Labyrinth. She doesn't treat Karen like a evil stepmother anymore but as if she were her real mom.

**Lylabeth – **"Why can't anyone ever let Jareth, who claims to be so in love, act like a man in love; not a creepy kidnapper. Now if he is desperate and the future of the underground concerned that will make a difference. Then he could just be honest. Guess that would be boring . You are a good writer; very talented."

Thank you for your compliment. I'm sorry that you think that Jareth is a creepy kidnapper in my fanfic :S But to be fair, I truly believe that Jareth is madly in love with Sarah. But he has a more possessive love for her. In the movie (just my opinion) Jareth doesn't tell her "I will love you forever, be mine always, etc". He tells her, "Just FEAR me, love me, DO AS I SAY and I will be your slave." He is an aggressive, arrogant king who hates to be defied. I think he is desperate for Sarah's affection and her approval. Maybe they have a fanfic on here that is more of what you are looking for? And that would be a good idea for a fanfic. Anyways, thank you for your review and thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic.

And I can't forget my other reviewers: FireShifter, irgroomer, TheDevilsKitten, BrittanyMariie, GoodNaughtyGirl, XKaterinaNightingaleX, and Guest You all encourage me to complete this fanfic even when I feel like a terrible writer.

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sarah awoke early that morning. Surprisingly, she had slept well despite her current predicament. The soft mattress had made her feel like she had slept on a cloud all night. Sarah leaned over the bedside to light the candle that lay on the nightstand. After she lit it, she got out of bed and after carefully picking up the candle, walked over to the clock placed above the fireplace.

_Hmm…a 13 hour clock_, Sarah thought. It's just the same as the clock she had to race against to win Toby back. _I wonder if all the clocks down in the Underground are like this._

It was 5 am and only the servants were awake in the castle at this hour.

The dawning light beckoned her outside. Sarah walked out onto the balcony with her robe on to protect herself from the crisp morning air. There was very little activity going on in the village below. Roosters were crowing and a few people were talking at the well in the center of the village. Sarah could see light coming from cottages. The women of the village had risen early to prepare breakfast for their families.

_Family._ Sarah thought sadly. _I wonder what they are doing right now. _Probably worried to death trying to find her. Poor Toby, the last time she had seen him she had promised to play with him. And now she might never get to see him again. Sarah turned away from the village scene and went back inside her chambers.

"What can I do to pass the time?" Sarah tapped her finger against her chin. She glanced over at the parchment paper laying on the mahogany desk.

"I haven't had a journal for years," Sarah realized.

She sat down on the bench seat. After a moment of searching she found a case that contained a black pen. A ink bottle was set beside it. She took the cap off of the bottle (being careful not to spill it) and dipped the pen inside and pressing the pen to the paper she wrote:

_March 15,_

_I decided to begin writing this journal even though I have never been very good at keeping them up to date. But I needed someone to share my feelings with, even if it is only an old parchment paper._

_I am so lonely. I want to vent to someone so maybe this will help._

Sarah looked thoughtful as she dipped her pen back in the bottle. She should even continue?

_I just want to leave this place. I miss everyone and I hate that I can't let them know that I am okay. The king…_

Sarah paused a moment before continuing.

_The king refuses to listen to reason. He is the most stubborn man I have ever met. He claims he loves me…I didn't know what to say when he told me that. I tried to laugh it off but I haven't got that out of my thoughts since. My heart shouldn't race everytime I repeat his words through my head. Ryan deserves better than this. What should I do? _

Sarah stopped writing and returned the pen back to its holder again. She looked over at the clock and saw that time had passed by quickly. She went and searched through her closet and decided on a new gown to wear for the day. She squared her shoulders as she walked out her bedroom door, with new determination to resist Jareth's charms.

* * *

The guards were sleeping Sarah noticed with satisfaction. She snuck quietly past Duzzle and Goz, who were snoring very loudly. She carefully tried to avoid stepping on any spots that would creak in the floor. But just as she had taken three steps from them, she accidently stepped in the wrong place.

_CREAK! _

The sudden noise sounded like a trumpet traveling through the hallway. Sarah quickly looked back at her guards. Goz groaned and rolled over, kicking Duzzle in the process. The only indication that Duzzle felt the impact was a slight twitching in his face. She continued walking quietly until she turned a corner and she let out a deep breath that she had been holding.

Sarah grinned despite the cold as she walked down the hallway. There would be no guards to dodge her every step this morning. She would enjoy every moment while it lasted. She didn't know how long goblins usually slept. Hopefully it would still be for quite some time.

_This castle is just as confusing as it's master_, Sarah thought wryly as she came to an intersection. _Am I supposed to turn left or right? Or just go straight?_

Sarah tried to replay in her mind the paths she had taken yesterday while she walked but was soon at a loss. She had got turned around somehow and was back in one of the hallways she had been in just moments before. She knew she still had to be in the north wing of the castle though because of the decor.

She stopped to look at a painting on the wall. It was of the castle with a beautiful sunrise behind it. _Whoever painted this has great talent, _Sarah thought with admiration. The detail was exquisite and it must have taken the artist quite some time to finish the project.

_I wonder who painted it? _Sarah searched the painting but could find no signature to give any clue as to the identity of the artist.

Suddenly she heard voices approaching towards her. Now wanting to be caught away from her guards, Sarah crept behind a large potted plant to conceal herself as she carefully peered through the thick leaves. There in the middle of a rather large room stood Jareth who had stopped to talk to a redhead, she was quite beautiful Sarah noticed with envy.

_Snap out of it Sarah, it shouldn't concern you who his high and mighty talks to._

The king was supposed to mean nothing to her.

_Still….what are they talking about?_

She held her breath as she tried to make out their words.

"Oh that would be lovely, Jareth!" The woman gushed. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to pass the news on, you're always the generous one. This will be so exciting." She purred, clutching his arm.

Jareth gave her a charming grin.

Sarah glared daggers at the woman who seemed to lap up the attention.

"Then it's settled," Jareth said.

At that moment, Sarah heard a loud clamor behind her. She spun around quickly, knocking the potted plant to the floor; dirt went everywhere to Sarah's dismay. Luckily she wasn't on the red carpet anymore but on marble floor so it would be easier to wash up the mess. The crash alerted the woman and Jareth to her presence. As they turned to face her, Sarah turned to see what had caused the ruckus in the first place. She groaned when she saw Duzzle and Goz in a pile on the floor.

"Why did ya trip me ya nuffleguzzerark!"

"Yer the one who tripped me ya yotenbugg!"

"Well now." Jareth calmly walked behind her. "Is there some reason why you don't like this particular plant, Sarah?" He bent down and whispered in her ear, she could feel his warm breath as it tickled wisps of her hair. "Were the leaves hindering your eavesdropping?"

Sarah's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. He knew she had been there the whole time! Desperate to get out of there she tried muttering some nonsense about how plants should be kept outside and not in the castle where people might trip over them.

"Excuse me." She tried to walk away from him but he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Just a moment. I don't believe you two have met."

Jareth led Sarah back to the woman he had been talking to.

Immediately Sarah noticed the inhuman qualities about the lovely woman. Her eyes were piercing. A sense of power seemed to flow from her. She reminded Sarah of Jareth, only not nearly as powerful. This woman must be another Fae. The longer she studied the woman it suddenly dawned on her that she had seen her before. She was the woman who Jareth had been dancing with at the ball six years ago! She was also the woman who had draped herself all over Jareth's shoulder, rubbing herself against him. Sarah's initial dislike of the woman turned into a seething jealousy she could barely disguise.

"Lady Odella, I would like for you to meet Sarah. She is a special guest of mine, the one I was telling you about just now." Jareth looked down at Sarah as he talked.

Odella gave a slight curtsy to Sarah. Sarah copied this as she said, "Pleased to meet you." She gave the woman a tight smile.

"Jareth…," Lady Odella said his name in a possessive tone as she reached for Jareth's arm again.

Sarah gritted her teeth but kept a smile plastered on her face.

Lady Odella looked up adoringly at Jareth. "…has been telling me about the dinner he is hosting at the castle in your honor."

Sarah looked up at Jareth in shock.

"It's to be held three days from now. I wanted to give you a _proper_ welcome to the Underground," Jareth explained.

"Thank you," Sarah finally managed to say.

"Speechless, this is rare for you." He looked amused.

Immediately her temper resurfaced. He definitely knew which buttons to press.

"Thank you for the honor but if you're through talking to me, I thought I would go check out the library this morning." Sarah said tightly.

"You do have one don't you?" She said rather rudely.

"Of course."

"Come on Duzzle and Goz." Sarah marched past the servants who were busy cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Sarah." He called behind her.

"Yes?" She said impatiently.

"The library is that way." He pointed to the right.

She ignored Lady Odella's tittering giggle.

Why must she always make a fool of herself everytime he was around? And this time she had an audience she thought glumly. With as much dignity as she could muster Sarah brushed past them and headed in the direction Jareth had pointed.

* * *

The library was magnificent. She had never seen a library like this in all her life. Not even the library on campus was near this size. Books lined the walls and shelves all around the room. Curtains were pulled back to reveal giant windows that let in a generous amount of sunlight. Candles were positioned throughout the whole room so anyone could read with ease if it were a cloudy day or during the night.

Sarah was in heaven as she took it all in. It would take her forever to read all these books. _Forever._

_Forever is not long at all._

Sarah remembered the words Jareth sang so long ago. He had an amazing voice which stirred something deep inside of her.

_I wonder if he likes to read,_ Sarah mused. _Somebody must use this library._

She tried picturing him sitting on one of the benches reading a thick volume, or standing on the ladder to find a book.

She picked a romance out and sat down on a bench to begin reading. She was a fast reader and by the time she was half way through the book she realized that it was after lunchtime. She looked over to find Duzzle and Goz fast asleep a short distance from her. Sarah grinned. She wasn't that hungry so she decided to stay awhile longer to finish the volume.

* * *

Sarah was so engrossed in reading that she jumped suddenly when a flash of color appeared in front of the book.

"These are for you," a smooth accented voice said.

Jareth stood before her holding a bouquet of bright yellow flowers in his hands.

Sarah suppressed a laugh at the sight of the Goblin King holding flowers and reached out for them. Their hands touched and Sarah immediately looked into his eyes. An indefinable expression had settled across his features but for a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of a sad look deep in his eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"I see your guards are hard at their work." Jareth kicked Goz's boot. Goz snorted at the impact but settled back down into a deep sleep once again.

"Speaking of my guards, I could have tried running away earlier but I didn't." Sarah clasped the flowers nervously in her hands. "Could you let me roam the Underground at my own will without these guards dodging my every stop? It really is quite annoying."

"You mean you didn't try to attempt the stunt you pulled yesterday." He pointed out, reminding her that she had indeed tried running away before.

"Please Jareth," Sarah said. "I will not try running away again. But you did agree to let me visit the Aboveground."

He studied her for a moment before answering.

"I believe you. From now on Duzzle and Goz will be back on their regular duty."

Sarah couldn't believe what she heard. "You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"What about seeing my family?" She chose not to mention Ryan.

"In time."

Sarah couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"I love seeing your smile. It lights up the whole room." He brushed a tendril of her hair back from her face.

"I- I- have to go to my room now. I will see you later," she stammered.

* * *

Jareth sighed. Everytime he started to get somewhere with Sarah she always ran away. Maybe he was rushing things. He hoped the flowers would please her; they only grew in his private garden. Someday he hoped to take her there.

Jareth watched her hurry up the stairs. Neither he nor Sarah noticed the threatening look that soon disappeared around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the reviews BrittanyMariie, XKaterinaNightingaleX, FireShifter, Honoria Granger, TheDevilsKitten, irgroomer, Bloodsired (you're right btw, the journal will be VERY important later on), Guest, ItachiFanGirl185, TheUnknownWish (you are too smart! lol) Kagomelnuyasha92, and Guest!**

**Sorry for the long wait, had a lot going on over the past few days but Chapter 10 is finally complete! **

**Btw, I noticed I messed up in my timeline. Sarah was on Spring Break just last week and in her journal I put it was June. So now I have to go back and change it to March.**

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sarah could barely contain her excitement as she rushed from her chambers. Jareth had granted her permission to roam his kingdom at her own will and she intended to take full advantage of it. She didn't have much trouble finding her way back to the exit of the castle she had used the other day.

Once outside Sarah stood in front of the doorway and looked around her. She breathed in deep with eyes closed. The sun felt warm on her face and a slight breeze was in the air. She opened her eyes again to view the activity around her. There were many goblins scurrying about attending to their chores that morning. She heard ravens calling from the trees along the castle walls.

"'Scuse me miss." Sarah turned around, feeling a impatient tap on her shoulder.

A servant stood behind her carrying a load of wood on his shoulders. He seemed to be in his mid forties and had a rough look about him. His was chubby, bullnecked, and the side of his greasy hair was turning grey. Behind him there stood a small lad of about ten years old holding two buckets of water. The annoyed look on the man's face made Sarah step out of their way quickly.

"I'm so sorry," she said with embarrassment.

"No problem, miss." Sarah could hear the irritation in the man's voice. "Just need by to take these to the kitchen."

"What is all this for?" Sarah pointed to the wood and water.

The man sighed, clearly wanting to be on his way. "We need the wood so we can start the fire to cook breakfast for the master this morning and the lad here," the man gestured with a tilt of his head, "needs to have water to wash up everything afterwards."

Seeing the boy struggle with the heavy water buckets, Sarah instinctively reached out to take one of the buckets but stopped when the man reprimanded her.

"Don't go taking those, miss. The boy needs to toughen up. He is here to work, not be babied. He don't need to go getting soft."

Sarah looked at the boy with pity. He stood there silently with white knuckles grasped around the bucket handles. The boy looked tired and his face was smudged with dirt and his sandy hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry to have been in your way this morning," Sarah said in parting, not wanting to cause the boy to strain any more then he had to with holding the buckets. The man grunted in reply and started walking away with the boy at his heels.

"I hope to see you again soon," she called out to the boy's back. The boy turned and looked at her.

"C'mon, boy!" The man barked.

Then the man kicked the boy in the back of his legs and the boy tumbled forward, somehow managing not to spill much of the water.

I certainly hope that isn't from too much practice, Sarah thought with anger as she watched the man treat the boy that way. They were out of sight now so Sarah returned outside and looked towards the Goblin City where she could hear many voices.

* * *

She smiled at the guards who were posted at the front gate as they opened the gate for her to pass through.

There were was so much to take in as Sarah looked in every direction. There were humans, strange creatures she didn't know the names of, and even a few Fae's which couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Several villagers stopped to take notice of the newcomer and she greeted them warmly as she walked through the village.

She saw a well worn path leading away from the Goblin City and due to her curious nature decided to follow it, leaving all the bustle in the village behind her. Dark trees sprung up alongside the path and there seemed to be nobody around but Sarah decided to walk on. Seeing the strange plants and flowers intrigued her.

As Sarah bent down to closer inspect one flower there was a sudden scream that pierced the air. Before Sarah had time to react a large brown and white object flew past her, sending her flying into the dirt. It looked like a dog kind of, Sarah thought as she stood to her feet and brushed her dress off. Whatever the creature was, it was now hiding behind some brush, occasionally peaking its head over before quickly ducking back down again.

"You seem harmless enough, and you're pretty cute." Sarah said gently to the trembling creature. I wonder why someone would scream over this harmless thing, Sarah thought.

Then she felt something furry brush against her feet. Sarah looked and let out an ear piercing shriek and jumped back. A rat! She raced away in panic and climbed onto a large boulder. She kept an eye on the rat the whole time as she gingerly walked backwards to get as far away from the hideous thing as possibly while keeping her balance. Feeling something soft behind her Sarah gasped and turned around to defend herself against an army of rodents but instead saw a pretty woman about her own age. She had dark wavy brown hair that hung down her back and blue eyes.

They looked at each other with surprise for a moment and then both burst out laughing.

"I think Dewey is more scared then us!" the woman laughed as she gestured towards the creature that had knocked Sarah down moments before.

Sarah grinned, "Maybe but not by much."

The rat must have been frightened off because it was nowhere to be found so Sarah and the woman jumped down to the ground.

"C'mer, Dewey! Here boy," the woman said, trying to get the creature to come back to her. "Don't be such a big chicken."

Dewey finally came out of hiding and ran over to them. The woman leaned down and petted Dewey affectionately. "You're such a bad boy, you were going to let mama get eaten by a rat."

Dewey didn't seem to care as he sat there at the woman's feet, with his tongue hanging out the side looking as if nothing had happened.

"My name is Brittany. What's yours?"

"Sarah."

Brittany stopped petting Dewey and looked up with her mouth open in surprise.

"You're her?"

Sarah looked puzzled.

Noticing this, Brittany explained. "Everyone has been talking about you. That King Jareth has finally brought you back to be with him."

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." Sarah said dryly.

Brittany saw the discomfort she was causing and decided to drop the subject for now.

"Would you like to stop by my place and have some tea? It is just around the corner," Brittany said. Brittany pointed over her shoulder.

"I'd love to," Sarah smiled at her new friend.

* * *

Sarah, Brittany, and Dewey all walked slowly down the dirt path to Brittany's small cottage which wasn't too far from the village but far enough away to enjoy the peace and quiet. The outside of the cottage had a charming fence that had been painted white. Pretty pink and purple flowers hung in the window seals and flowers were planted alongside the cottage walls.

Brittany opened the front door and let Sarah enter first. Brittany's cottage was modest and clean. The small homey touches gave everything a cozy feel. Sarah sat down at the wooden table as Brittany went to prepare the tea.

"I love your home Brittany," Sarah said. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Brittany said as she came over to the table carrying the tea. "It is kind of an older home but it holds many good memories here."

Sarah noticed the engagement ring on Brittany's finger as she poured them both a cup of tea.

"You're engaged?" Sarah questioned as she took the cup Brittany offered her.

Brittany beamed as she looked down at her ring. "Yes, we are to be married in a week. I am so excited. I've dreamed so long for this day. And now it is finally almost here."

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"You'll get to meet him yourself because here he comes now," Brittany said happily as she looked out the kitchen window behind Sarah.

Brittany patted her hair, making sure everything was in place before she hurried to the door and opened it. A tall handsome man with dark lanky hair entered. He grabbed Brittany up in his arms and swung her around the room as he bent down to kiss her.

Sarah looked down embarrassed, feeling like she was intruding upon the tender moment.

Brittany detangled herself from her fiancé's arms and took his hand.

"Brendon, meet Sarah, my new friend. Sarah, this is my fiancé Brendon." Brittany looked up at her fiancé and smiled.

Sarah noticed the love that passed between the two and envy settled in her. She wanted something like what these two had.

"Sarah?" He said examining her closely. "Not the Sarah that I have been hearing so much about over at the village?"

"The one and the same," Brittany replied.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally put a face to the well talked about name." Brendon greeted her.

Sarah immediately took a liking to Brittany's fiancé. His good nature put her at ease.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well."

Brendon looked down at Brittany, who still stood by his side with her arm around his waist, leaning against him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins.

"Mrs. Cosbuckle wanted me to give you this. She has been too busy to stop by but here is your payment for the cookies you made for her last week."

Brittany took the coins and went to put them away.

"Would you like some tea?" Brittany asked him. She reached to get a third cup out of the cabinet.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to go now," Brendon said apologetically.

"So soon?" Brittany looked at him sadly.

"Yes, I have some business to attend to but I will come back soon." Brendon cupped her cheek in his hand as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you," Brittany said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Brendon walked back out the door.

Brittany sighed as she watched her fiancé walk out of sight.

"You two seem perfectly in love."

"Oh we are." Brittany said, the smile returning to her face.

"How did you know he was the right man?" Sarah was curious to hear her answer.

"Oh there is no doubt about it. You just have this feeling that you can't ignore. The right man will consume your every thought. You can't ever seem to get enough of him. He just," Brittany paused trying to think of the right words, "completes you. He will always be there for you."

Sarah immediately thought of the past six years and how she had unknowingly thought of Jareth for that whole time. Her mind hadn't let her forget him. Or was it her heart?

"I can't possibly be in love with him." Sarah said out loud.

"With who?" Brittany looked at her with question in her eyes.

"I am so confused, why do things have to be so complicated," Sarah held her head as placed her elbows on the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Brittany leaned forward with a frown of concern as she quickly took a seat at the table beside Sarah.

Sarah then told Brittany everything that had happened, starting six years ago. She told her about Jareth kidnapping Toby then about Ryan and then the events that happened in the past week. Brittany sat there the whole time, only interrupting to ask a few questions. When she finished Brittany poured them another glass of tea.

"I just don't know what to think anymore."

"I think you're heart has already made up its mind but you just don't know it yet."

"How would you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes Sarah, the whole time you talked it was plain as day."

"I wish I could see things as clearly as you do."Sarah said glumly.

"You will in time I think. Just don't rush into anything. Give yourself time to figure things out. And handle things with care."

"You seem wise beyond your years, Brittany."

"No, I just went through the same thing almost."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, perhaps I can tell you the story sometime but it is getting rather late."

"It is. I best be returning back to the castle before his highness comes looking for me." Sarah said dryly.

Brittany giggled at this.

"Dewey and I will walk you back part of the way," Brittany got up from the table.

"Hopefully, we won't run into anymore rats," Sarah teased.

"Oh don't! Just the thought of those nasty little things with their red eyes makes me shudder." Brittany gave a mock shudder as she said that.

They laughed as they left Brittany's cottage. As they were walking Sarah noticed a statue of Jareth which she pointed out.

"He doesn't think much of himself, does he?" Sarah said.

"You would be surprised at how generous he really is Sarah. He is a great king, that is for sure. I know I told you not to rush into anything but at least give him a chance. Try getting to know him. I think you may be surprised at how much clearer things will be to you afterwards."

"You really think he is a good king?"

"And a good man."

"But he kidnaps babies and children! I feel sorry for those he takes. They must live a horrible life." Sarah frowned, remembering her stay in the dungeon.

"Do I look like I live a horrible life?" Brittany asked.

"No, you look very happy."

"Well, I was one of those children that King Jareth took. I prefer using the word 'saved' though."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You were one of the children?"

"Yes, my younger brother and I were wished away by our selfish cousin. My father had died before Timmy was even born. Our mother died while giving birth to Timmy. We were sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. They had a son about my age who made my life miserable. I tried to make sure he never messed with my baby brother; I was always worried he would hurt Timmy. Of course my aunt and uncle were blind to their son's behavior and I was always the one to blame. Then one day my cousin wished me away, I was eight years old. The only regret I had was that my brother wasn't wished away as well."

"Do you know what happened to Timmy?"

"It turns out our cousin ended up wishing him away years later, my brother was nine years old. I guess our cousin never changed, even after I left."

"So your brother was wished away? That means he is in the Underground, but why isn't he here with you?" Sarah asked.

"He works at the castle as part of the kitchen help." Brittany said, looking off into the direction of the castle.

"Wait, does your younger brother have sandy hair?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Brittany said.

"Because I seen your brother this morning!"

"Oh you did? Tell me, how was he? Did he look okay? He's been there for a month now." Words poured out of Brittany's mouth.

Sarah hesitated to tell Brittany the truth but knew she must. "He didn't look very happy. And there was a man with him who treated him badly."

"I figured as much." Tears clouded Brittany eyes. "That would be Mr. Leonard, the man you were talking about. I had heard he was cruel but had no choice but to send Timmy to work for him. I couldn't afford to take care of both Timmy and I. I already have a job baking for the villagers but it wasn't enough. I had hoped that Mr. Leonard would be kind to my brother," Brittany got choked up.

Sarah looked at her sympathetically, waiting for her to continue.

"But it won't be for too much longer," Brittany said with determination in her voice. "After Brendon and I marry we can bring him to live with us."

"Well, why can't Timmy stay with Brendon now?" Sarah asked.

"Brendon's family objects to his engagement to me because he is a Fae and I am not. Most Fae's are tolerant of intermarriage between humans and Fae's, but his family is more strict then others. They want nothing to do with me or Timmy. But when we marry they will have to accept me for Brendon's sake. My family will become his. That is why we moved up our wedding date so Timmy wouldn't have to work for Leonard any longer then he had to."

"Would you like to come to our wedding?" Brittany asked. "I know we just met but I feel like I have known you all my life."

"I'd really like that," Sarah smiled.

Once they reached the Goblin City, Brittany and Sarah stopped to say goodbye.

"I'm so glad I met you today," Sarah impulsively reached over and hugged Brittany. But Brittany didn't seem to mind as she hugged Sarah back.

"Come back and visit Dewey and me soon!"

Sarah turned and waved at Brittany as she watched her and Dewy walk back to their home. Dewey ran alongside Brittany with his furry tail wagging. Today had been a wonderful day, Sarah thought happily. If more days were like today, she might just start to like this place.

* * *

As Sarah walked through the castle gates she felt someone watching her and looked up to see a dark figure standing in one of the windows looking down at her.

_Yes, I came back, _Sarah thought as she looked up at the Goblin King. She couldn't make out his features, but knew it was him simply from his hair. She walked through the castle doors and decided to retire without supper. She didn't really feel like eating, her mind was consumed with racing thoughts.

* * *

_March 16,_

_I made a new friend today, her name is Brittany. I really like her. Is it so odd that I already feel closer to her then I do with Emily and Heather who I have known for years? Maybe it is because Brittany is more like me, I don't know._

_She also made me start to see Jareth in a new light. I have been determined to dislike him this whole time, when maybe I should be giving him a chance. Now that I think about it, all he has ever done is be there for me when I needed him. Well, he did make me stay in the dungeon that one night. But he didn't keep me there, and ever since then he has treated me like a queen, even though I have been kind of snotty to him. And I always thought the worst of him because of where he took Toby and other children. But Brittany is one of those children, and she seems to highly respect the king._

_It's not like I really hate him though. It is a struggle to not react when he does something sweet, like when he gave me those beautiful flowers. That was so unexpected. Ryan never did any simple yet incredibly sweet gestures like that. But Ryan acts sweet whereas Jareth acts all arrogant and sometimes it is like he purposely tries to irritate me. Gah, why can't things be in black and white like in the fairytales I read?_

_Well, Brittany said I should try to get to know him better and maybe things will be clear to me. So, tomorrow is a new day. I guess I will take her up on her advice and seek him out. We will see where this leads too._

* * *

**So...there wasn't any big romantic scene with Jareth and Sarah in this chapter. I was setting everything up for Chapter 11 (which will have a ton of romance for Jareth and Sarah that some of you have been waiting for...Chapter 11 will mark a big change in their relationship).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you BrittanyMariie (yes they are *shivers*), irgroomer (me too, I like her new friend better then her old ones), TheDevilsKitten (I totally agree), FireShifter (thank you for your constant support!), Honoria Granger (hopefully this chapter has enough Jareth :) ), Kagomelnuyasha92 (thank you :) ), Bloodsired, Buggus264 (She is named after who you think it is ;) ), Aleta Wolff, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Lylabeth 1 (thank you, I will try to go back and fix that sometime and I want to write a story that doesn't involve ff someday), Guest (so thankful for your excitement over this story!), Verona (for some reason I got your review days late? I am honored that it is your favorite fanfic!)**

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

**Okay, so I worked on this in my spare time today. It is really late and I probably shouldn't be posting this because I am exhausted so I probably made a lot of mistakes...but I am just so darn excited over it that I wanted to post it now. I can always go back and fix anything if I messed up. :P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Sarah knocked on the carved door with the heavy iron handles. She held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Come in!" A heavily accented voice called out.

Sarah hesitated before opening the door. She wanted to turn back and run but knew she had to get this over with. She pushed against the door and entered slowly. The door shut of its own accord behind her. The sun coming in from the window could barely penetrate the darkness of the room. A few candles were lit around the room revealing several bookcases that were full of books with worn pages. Old maps hung on the wall. In front of her there was a large polished desk and sitting behind it was the Goblin King. He looked up from a stack of papers.

"Well now, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Jareth asked as he stood up and walked around the corner of the desk.

Sarah's heart sped up as he approached.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Sarah turned to leave but a large hand appeared over her head and kept the door firmly shut.

"I didn't say that it wasn't a pleasurable visit." He said looking down at her.

She couldn't think under his seductive gaze. She struggled frantically to remember why she had even came there in the first place.

_Brittany said I was supposed to get to know him better. Yeah right, _Sarah thought. _Why did I even come here? I need to get out of here, I have no business doing here. But I have to give some sort of explanation for coming here._

But while Sarah was thinking, she became distracted by his handsome features and lost herself in his eyes. They were fascinating, Sarah thought. They held such memory and secrets; she wondered how old he really was. She suddenly realized how much she didn't know about him.

"Well?" Jareth looked down at her with his usual smirk.

Sarah blushed, realizing she had been staring at him the whole time. She glanced down at the floor, playing with the fabric of her gown.

"I…uh…" She stammered.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering….if I could have some more paper. I have already used all the paper that I had."_ Paper? You couldn't think of anything better than that? _Sarah mentally kicked herself.

Jareth clearly didn't believe her but answered, "You may have some of mine."

He strode over to his desk and opened a drawer and took out a generous amount. He handed her the paper.

"Thank you, I'll let you get back to work." She held the paper tightly in her hands as she went to leave.

"Wait."

Sarah stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at him. She was surprised to see him appear to be nervous. _What on earth would make him nervous around me?_

"I was wondering if you would grant me the pleasure of your company today. There was a place that I have wanted to take you to."

Sarah felt relieved. Here was her chance to follow up on Brittany's advice.

"I would like that." Sarah smiled at him shyly.

Jareth's eyes widened slightly, giving evidence of his surprise at her cooperation.

"When would you be ready to go?"

"As soon as I put these away," Sarah said.

"Meet me outside, at the stables when you are ready."

* * *

_Stables? I didn't know they had any here. I guess the Underground never runs out of surprises, _Sarah thought as she walked outside of the castle. She still hadn't located the stables yet and didn't want to make the Goblin King wait any longer than necessary. She stopped one of the goblins that were scurrying around.

"Could you point me in the direction of the stables?" Sarah asked the short, chubby goblin.

"Ya keep walking this way and then turn left. The stables is set down at the bottom of them hills." He pointed towards the left behind him.

"Thanks."

Finally, after walking for several minutes she could see the stables in the distance. They were bigger then her whole house. As she approached, she saw Jareth standing at the entrance waiting on her. Sarah tried to calm herself outwardly when she reached him.

"Would you prefer your own horse or share one with me?" He asked as they walked together.

Sarah's eyes widened at the thought of riding with the Goblin King, but she didn't think she could handle being so close to him.

"I think I would like to ride my own horse," Sarah said as she followed him.

"I can arrange that. You have ridden before?" he asked.

"Yes, but it has been a few years since I have even been near a horse. But I think I can manage."

"Alright, here we are. You may choose which one you wish to ride."

Sarah eagerly leaned over the gate to pick out her horse. She had always been fascinated with them ever since she was little even though she hadn't been around them much.

Sarah's mouth dropped open as she got her first glimpse of the 'horses'.

"They have wings!"

"Yes," he said amused.

Sarah looked in amazement at the long winged creatures. There were about 25 winged horses walking around in the enclosed paddock. A few of them had foals by their sides. Sarah wanted to cuddle them with their adorable tiny wings and velvet noses. Two of the foals were play fighting while the dams were eating hay.

While Sarah was busy looking at the horses, Jareth strode to a large stall that was off to the side. He returned leading a beautiful black winged horse out. His long, curly mane and tail glistened in the light. His thick neck arched beautifully and his muscles strained against too small a coat as he pranced beside Jareth.

"Who is this magnificent creature?" She asked in awe.

"This is Kalan, my personal steed," Jareth said, patting the winged horse's neck, "Have you chosen your horse?"

Sarah looked back at the paddock; the horses were starting to act up. Their wings spread out and she saw one lay its ears back as it lunged at another. She wasn't an experienced horsewoman at all, especially concerning winged horses.

"Umm, do you have any normal horses? You know, without the wings?" Sarah said nervously.

Jareth chuckled, "What's the matter, Sarah?"

"I have ridden," Sarah said, her pride resurfacing, "but never a horse with wings."

"Looks like you'll have to ride with me then."

Sarah swallowed nervously.

He got up on the horse and held his hand down to Sarah. She accepted his help and climbed up behind him. Once seated, she didn't know where to place her hands so she simply held them in her lap. She could feel Kalan shifting impatiently under them.

"You had better hold onto me," Jareth said.

Sarah placed her hands on his waist. She tried to keep her emotions under control as Jareth gently kicked the stallion's flanks and the horse trotted out of the stables.

This isn't too bad, Sarah thought confidently.

Then with a sudden burst of Kalan's wings they were up in the air. Sarah squealed in fright and held onto Jareth as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were tightly shut as the ground flew by beneath them.

"Open your eyes Sarah." Jareth said gently.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around her, she still kept a death grip on Jareth but slowly she started to relax and enjoy herself. The scenery was beautiful. Kalan had taken them up over the forest and was leading them to the mountains.

* * *

She peered over Jareth's shoulder as they approached the rocky mountain side.

"Why are we stopping?" Sarah asked.

"We're here," Jareth answered as he slid off Kalan.

"This is where you wanted to take me? There isn't anything to see." She looked around her at the bare rock where some scattered plants grew.

"Sometimes you have to look deeper to truly see the value of something," Jareth said as he reached up for Sarah. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her off of Kalan.

She shivered at the touch of his hands spanning across her waist.

Jareth took her hand and walked to a group of large boulders.

"Wait, what about Kalan? Won't he wander off?" Sarah said looking back at the magnificent creature that stood tossing his head.

"He will come when I call. Even if he didn't, I could always transport us back to the castle," Jareth said with a wink.

"Yes, you could have. Couldn't you have done that in the first place and saved us the trip over here?"

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, yes I did. But you transporting us would have saved time especially since you were so busy when I seen you this morning."

"It would have saved time but it wouldn't have been near as romantic, don't you agree?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Sarah hesitated, "It was a lovely ride. Now what were you wanting to show me?"

Jareth chuckled and pointed at the boulders. "Walk through there."

"But there is no opening."

"Look closer."

Sarah walked up to the boulders and held her hands out. When she thought she would touch the hard rock, her hand instead reached forward into air. Her eyes widened. She should have remembered her first trip to the Underground and how the walls at the start of the labyrinth had did the very same thing.

Sarah walked into the space and saw a dark hole that had been concealed at an angle to where nobody would have possibly seen it unless they found the secret entrance behind the boulders. She carefully entered through the dark opening. She took a second for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness before taking another step. She felt Jareth come behind her as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.

They were in a cave, and it wasn't just any cave. At the very center there was a beautiful waterfall that came flowing down from the ceiling. Rays of light gave the waterfall a peaceful glow as mist rose up to greet it. The rhythm of the water seemed to produce a beautiful melody as it fell into the pool of water below. The walls that outlined the cave glistened with moisture as tiny trails of water trickled down the sides. Green plants and purple ferns grew at the bottom of the cave in an interesting mixture.

"It's beautiful," Sarah whispered, not wanting to disturb the magical moment. She had never imagined anything like this in her entire life.

Jareth took her hand once more and led her onto a tiny bridge that stood partly underneath the waterfall. Sarah walked ahead of him and stood at the edge of the waterfall, holding out her hands and closing her eyes. The water spray quickly soaked her dress and hair but she didn't care. She smiled in delight when she saw the butterflies rise up from the plants below. They were light colored green butterflies that glowed and glitter lingered in their wake.

Jareth smiled as he watched Sarah stand under the waterfall. He knew she would love this place. It was a favorite of his as well; he came there often in the past six years to think about Sarah. And now she was here, with him.

Then she turned and Jareth groaned inwardly. He struggled in vain to keep his eyes glued to her face but the way her dress clung to her body, showing every perfect curve taunted him. He watched as water droplets ran down the valley between her breasts in the low cut gown. His gaze travelled lower, down to her tiny waist above full rounded hips. Sarah's hair begged for him to run his fingers through it as it hung around her waist. His gaze returned to her dazzling smile that seemed to light up the whole cave.

He was shocked when Sarah rushed forward and hugged him. His arms encircled her waist as he ran his hands down her back, stopping at her hips. Her curves pressed against his body as she hugged him. Jareth groaned aloud this time as he started planting soft kisses on her neck and with his hands pressed against the small of her back, he pulled her closer to him.

Sarah looked up at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but also the passion that lay underneath. Jareth gave into the temptation and bent down and kissed her velvet lips. The kiss was soft at first but quickly grew in intensity as he wove his fingers through her hair. And as if he were proving his dominance, he overpowered the kiss. She melted in his arms as he kissed her.

When the kiss ended, Sarah pulled back first, her face was flushed and she was out of breath.

She stumbled and gasped as she looked down. They were still standing on the tiny bridge and she would have fallen if it hadn't been for Jareth's strong arms that steadied her and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you," she said, out of breath.

"I will never let you fall."

This time there was no mistaken the love she saw in his eyes.

_Brittany was right._

* * *

_March 17,_

_I don't even know where to begin. I need to talk to Brittany as soon as I can. Maybe I can see her tomorrow. Oh! The dinner is supposed to be held tomorrow, I'll ask Jareth if they can come._

_Jareth…_

_I kissed him. It was so perfect and I will never forget that kiss. He took me to the most magical place, I can't even begin to describe it. Maybe I shouldn't have started this journal; I can't seem to find any of the right words tonight._

_But it has been a long exciting day. I think I will just turn in for the night._

* * *

Sarah put the pen and ink bottle away. She got up and blew out all the candles that were lit around the room. She walked back to her bed and sank down in exhaustion after pulling the covers back. She leaned over and blew out the last candle.

She laid down and reached her arm under the pillow but felt something scratch against her arm. She sat up and reached under the pillow and pulled out something that felt like a slip of paper. She reached back over to light the candle on the table and read the threatening message.

_You don't belong here. Go back where you came from or else someone will get hurt. It's all up to you._


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! Almost at 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for those who have taken the time to review, it may only take you all a few seconds to leave a review but it makes me happy all day. I remember when I got my first review, I would read it over and over. And I still do that now with each review that I get. I wonder who the 100th reviewer will be? :D**

**So...I would like to thank my reviewers: XKaterinaNightingaleX, TheDevilsKitten (dying of fluffiness lol), irgroomer, Bloodsired (love your username btw), Kagomelnuyasha92, BrittanyMariie, Buggus264, Honoria Granger, FireShifter (you have a cool user name as well!), Aleta Wolff, Guest & Guest (wow there are two of you...I thought there had only been one guest leaving reviews...now I won't be able to tell you two apart :P but I had one of you blushing like a school girl? I have to hug a pillow while reading some of these fanfics becasue I am dying of 'fluffiness' as some of my reviewers would say ;D )**

**I finished this chapter rather late as well but wanted to post it while I had time, please excuse any mistakes.**

**Chapter 12**

"_You don't belong here. Go back where you came from or else someone gets hurt. It's all up to you."_

Sarah sat on a cushioned seat as her maids swarmed about her, fixing her hair and makeup. They had an hour before it was time for the dinner but all Sarah could think about was the note she had found last night. The five maids kept up a steady chatter as they worked.

What a way to end such a perfect day, Sarah thought ruefully. She looked towards the bed where the note was hidden back under her pillow.

She winced as one of the younger maids accidently poked her with a bobby pen.

"Sorry, Miss Sarah," the woman apologized with wide eyes.

"It's quite alright," Sarah said with a smile. All the maids tried to serve Sarah to the best of their ability, fearing Jareth's wrath if they did otherwise.

She sat there quietly, not focusing on her image in the mirror. She didn't know if she should tell Jareth about the note or not. Maybe it was just some harmless prank that a mischievous goblin tried to pull, an attempt to frighten her just for their amusement.

That's probably what it was, Sarah thought, convincing herself that it was a joke. It wasn't very funny though. She needed to find out who left the note and tell them exactly what she thought about it. But still, she didn't want to get any goblin in trouble so it was probably best not to mention anything to Jareth.

She smiled happily at the thought of him. The Goblin King. She had tried to deny it for so long but she was falling in love. She blushed everytime she remembered the passionate kiss in the cave. How the love and even lust had darkened his eyes as he looked at her. The way his touch felt against her skin….

"Alright, Miss Sarah," one of the maids said. "What do you think?"

The maids stepped out of the way and Sarah focused on her image in the mirror. She was surprised to see a beautiful woman staring back at her. She knew what had put the sparkle back in her eyes. She turned her head to the side to get a better glimpse of her hair.

The maids had done an excellent job styling her hair into an elegant upswept hairstyle; her bangs were pulled to the side and a curled tendril lay against her cheek.

"It's time," an older maid with graying hair announced as she entered the room. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with no stray hairs. Her uniform was crisp and clean.

Sarah looked at her nervously.

"You are beautiful Miss Sarah," the woman smiled at her kindly, "King Jareth will be pleased."

Sarah smiled at the reassurement but was still worried. She would be meeting Fae Lords and Ladies and she was just a simple woman of the Aboveground. She stood to her feet however and followed the older maid.

"I will guide you to the Great Hall. Everyone is meeting there before the dinner actually begins."

Sarah stayed close to the older woman, careful not to step on her own gown.

"Is there a lot of people there," Sarah asked.

"There are approximately thirty guests that have arrived for the dinner."

"Are they all Fae?"

"All but one I believe," the maid answered, "from the Aboveground like yourself."

Sarah wondered who it would be, but before she knew it they were approaching the entrance to the Great Hall. Two servants stood guarding the large doorway. Their expressionless faces intimidated Sarah somewhat as they swung the doors open for her to enter.

Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself and walked into the large room. An interesting pattern of large wooden beams ran across the high ceiling. Arched windows were placed along the right side of the room. The red and gold patterned floor was polished to where it reflected the light from the golden chandeliers above. Antique weapons were hung on the wall as decorations. Sarah noticed paintings similar to the ones she had seen the other day hung on the wall. When she got the chance she wanted to check to see if they had the artist's name signed on any of the paintings.

Several fae men were gathered around the fireplace talking amongst themselves. Fae women were giggling over in the corner. Then there were the scattered groups all across the room. Sarah felt like she didn't belong here, Fae's were a powerful race. She felt so insignificant now that she was surrounded by them.

But then she saw him. He stood at the very opposite side of the room beside Odella and a beautiful raven haired woman Sarah had not seen before. As if Jareth could feel her presence he looked up at her. She watched him take in her every feature and a faint blush stole across her cheeks. She hoped he liked what he saw. But how could she compare to the beauty of the fae women?

* * *

Jareth felt his chest tighten has he immediately caught sight of Sarah. She took his breath away. Her light peach gown complimented her complexion. The precious stone and crystal floral belt insinuated her slender waist. The asymmetrical ruffled skirt draped elegantly down the side. The one shoulder strap drew his eyes to her bare shoulder which made Jareth's mouth run dry. He tried to clear his head of the direction his thoughts were turning.

Sarah smiled when she caught sight of him. His smiled in return. He took in her classy upswept hair, her smoky eyes, and her soft lips that had kept him tossing and turning all night long.

But he wasn't the only one to notice her beauty. Several of the fae men had already began introducing themselves to her. He could see the tense set of her shoulders and back and immediately made his way over to her.

He noticed every eye in the room was on Sarah. But she seemed to ignore the women's jealous glances and the admiring glances from the men as she watched him approach. The men had backed off when they saw their king striding towards them.

"Your Majesty," Sarah said, curtseying low.

"Precious," he whispered for her ears only as he placed a soft kiss against her hand.

He didn't release her hand as he placed it in the crook of his arm. "There is someone I would like for you to meet."

He led her through the crowd of people towards the back of the room where he had been standing previously. Odella and the raven haired woman were still standing there talking.

"Sarah, I would like for you to meet my sister, Tanya." Jareth said as he introduced them.

* * *

Tanya stood much taller than Sarah, and was dressed in a flattering dark green gown with a golden belt. She was a pale woman, even more so then Sarah.

"Ah, Sarah. It is nice to finally meet you," Tanya said.

Sarah looked back at Jareth, who was smiling down at her proudly.

"Tanya is my younger sister," he explained.

"It's lovely to meet Jareth's sister," Sarah said smiling, "I honestly didn't know he had one."

"Yes, he has always been such a wonderful brother. I wish I could see him more than I do. But I live rather far away."

"I'm sure you are worn out from such a long journey then." Sarah said, trying to be friendly. She looked up and was shocked to catch a brief glimpse of hostility in the women's cold eyes.

Sarah looked to see if Jareth had caught the way his sister was looking at her but instead saw that Odella had pulled him into conversation. She seethed inwardly as she saw Odella purposely flaunt a revealing view of her breasts as she leaned against Jareth's arm. Jareth removed himself from Odella's clutches and immediately stood by Sarah once again.

At the moment she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Sarah!"

She looked and there stood Brendon and Brittany, who was waving at her excitedly.

Sarah looked at Jareth as she said, "Excuse me, I need to greet some friends of mine." She didn't care if she appeared rude or not to Odella and Jareth's proud sister.

Sarah hurried over to Brittany and Brendon.

"So you are the other person from the Aboveground that the maid was talking about! I am so glad that you are here," Sarah said as she hugged Brittany warmly.

"And it's nice to see you again as well, Brendon," Sarah said over Brittany's shoulder while she hugged her.

"Wait, weren't only fae lord and ladies supposed to be invited?" Sarah asked suddenly.

Brittany laughed, "Yes, I guess I forgot to add Brendon's title when I was telling you about him before."

Brendon wrapped his arm around his fiancé's waist.

"So it's Lord Brendon," Sarah said.

"I prefer Brendon," he replied with a grin.

"Yes, much to our irritation," an older man said as he and a woman of similar age with matching scowls, approached the group. "You should use your title and not act like you are ashamed of it."

Brendon rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "Sarah, I'd like for you to meet my parents Lord and Lady Alston."

Sarah smiled at the couple but received none in return. She noticed how Brittany's happy mood had subdued and she stood there quietly staring at the floor. Sarah could see why, Lord and Lady Alston could make anybody feel unwelcomed.

Luckily at the moment an elderly man in a crisp uniform stepped in the doorway and announced to the group, "Dinner is served."

Sarah breathed in a sigh of relief and noticed Brittany did as well. Sarah felt a touch on her arm and saw Jareth was by her side. He offered her his arm and escorted her to the dining room, with the others following in their wake.

When they entered the dining room, Sarah looked around in awe. Jareth's castle never seemed to stop amazing her. The walls were painted dark green with gold trim, giving the room a dark atmosphere. There were four tables in the large dining room. One table was set on top of a dais while the other three set parallel to each other down below. All the tables had a cream colored table cloth and exquisite dishes were placed already on the table.

Jareth was seated at the middle of the table with Sarah at his right hand. Tanya sat to his left, with Odella seated beside her.

Sarah saw that Brittany and Brendon were being seated at one of the lower tables and asked Jareth, "Could my friends be seated beside me? If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Sarah hastily added.

Tanya raised an eyebrow in disdain as she looked in Brittany's direction.

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked.

When Sarah nodded, Jareth beckoned a servant closer and told him to bring Brittany and Brendon to their table.

* * *

The food that lay before her was different from any food she had ever seen before, she didn't know what it was called but the aroma coming from it was pleasing. She was hesitant to even touch her glass or dishes because of how exquisite they were, she feared breaking them. But seeing Brittany and the others dig in, she finally sampled the food. She closed her eyes savoring the taste.

Servants stood in the background waiting to be of use as the Lords and Ladies ate. Everyone was talking and laughing together, Sarah was glad that even though the dinner was held in her honor that she wasn't the constant center of attention.

Well, Jareth was an exception. She was aware of how he always kept a close eye on her and anyone who tried talking to her even though Tanya kept asking him questions on this and that.

Sarah tried to ignore the way that Odella constantly flirted with Jareth and was relieved after several failed attempts of having the flirting reciprocated that Odella finally decided to just talk to Tanya.

"So, what did you think of Brendon's parents," Brittany whispered to Sarah while they ate.

Sarah tried to keep a straight face as she whispered back, "I don't think anyone could ever find a nicer couple who were so meant for each other."

Brittany and Sarah tried to smother their giggles.

"Seriously though," Sarah said, "I don't know how you will be able to stand them once you and Brendon marry."

"I know. They detest anybody from the Aboveground. I saw how cold they treated you earlier. But Brendon and I are in love. And for Timmy's sake we have to marry soon."

"Have you got to see Timmy since you've been at the castle?" Sarah asked.

"I tried to find him earlier but there was no sign of him. I guess he was working." Brittany said, her eyes misting over. Brendon reached over squeezed Brittany's hand.

"I'm sure he is okay," Sarah said with a comforting smile. "And just think he will be with you in less than a week."

Brittany smiled happily at the reference to her upcoming wedding. "I can't wait."

* * *

Sarah was overwhelmed with all the lords and ladies that she was introduced to. She could never hope to remember them all. Some of them seemed happy to meet her. Other's glanced over her quickly and turned up their nose. They were not impressed with any human from the Aboveground. They didn't dare openly insult Sarah, because King Jareth was just across the room. But that didn't stop them from wondering over the obsession that their king had over this human.

It was getting late and all the lords and ladies had returned to their homes, all except Odella, Tanya, Brendon, and Brittany.

"Are you having an outdoor or indoor wedding?" Sarah asked Brittany.

Brittany took a sip from her glass before she answered, "Outdoor, near where we first met actually. That is how I stumbled onto that rat." Brittany shuddered.

"I have always wanted an outdoor wedding, they are so beautiful," Sarah said.

She lifted her glass to take a drink but Brittany grabbed Sarah's arm before the glass could reach her mouth.

"What's wrong with your drink?" Brittany asked.

Sarah looked down into her glass and saw it was all bubbly now when before it had looked normal.

"I don't know," Sarah said confused.

"May I see your drink," Brendon asked, his brow furrowed.

"Go ahead." Sarah handed him her glass.

She watched as Brendon dipped his finger in the glass and tasted a small sample. He spit it out quickly as he said, "Eitri. It's a poison, very painful and kills quickly if you drink a large amount."

Sarah's pulse quickened with fear as she remembered the note. It wasn't a prank after all. This was a real threat. Someone wanted to hurt her, but who?

When Brendon acted like he was about to go and tell Jareth, Sarah grabbed a hold of his arm and said, "Please don't say anything to anybody about this."

"But why?" Brittany asked, clearly confused.

"I'll explain later," Sarah said hurriedly when she noticed that Jareth, Odella, and Tanya were on their way over to them.

* * *

**If you are looking for any good Labyrinth fanfics on here, I highly suggest reading these 3 fanfics by BrittanyMariie:**

**The Love of a Fae (complete)**

**The Child of a Fae (sequel to The Love of a Fae and has 2 chapters so far)**

**Whatever It Takes (12 chapters thus far)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So happy , I have over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much, it means the world to me.**

**Thank you to my reviewers: **

**vAMPkIMI - I highly value your review :) So glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Bloodsired - I hope the reason for Sarah being threatened is made clear in this chapter.**

**TheDevilsKitten - thank you!**

**FireShifter - Don't worry, Tanya has a turn around after this chapter I think.**

**irgroomer - Yes ;)**

**Aleta Wolff - Thank you for enjoying the story!**

**BrittanyMariie - Being plain stubborn :P**

**Emma - Your review didn't show up until 2 days after you posted it! :( I loved your review. And we haven't seen the last of Ryan, Heather, Emily, and her family. **

**XKaterinaNightingaleX - Thanks for your support!**

**Guest - I completely agree, Sarah never backs down from a challenge, glad you enjoy the fanfic thus far :)**

**RosieLilyIce93 - Wow. That means a lot! :D**

**C. M. LadyFowl (It wouldn't let me type your name unless I put spaces between it) - Thank you so much! I hope you find time to finish reading the other chapters and let's hope you enjoy the rest like you did the first chapter :P**

**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jareth was coming back from the stables when he noticed a small figure walk out onto one of the balconies. He stopped in the shadows to admire Sarah's beauty. Her hair hung unbound, rippling in the wind. He watched every graceful move she made as she went to lean against the banister. She was looking up as birds flew overhead but Jareth could tell even from the distance that she wasn't concentrating on them, she seemed to be in deep thought.

Something was troubling her obviously; Jareth wondered what it could be. Then he watched as she turned around abruptly with her skirts flying out behind her and went back into her room.

* * *

Sarah had seen Timmy by one of the buildings outside and decided to go down and speak with him. Since Brittany hadn't been able to find him the other night when she was at the castle Sarah felt she owed it to Brittany to check up on her brother. She hadn't left her room at all hardly since she had almost been poisoned, worrying that if she did leave that something bad would actually happen. But she couldn't stay hid away forever. Jareth had come to check on her often, she knew he was concerned over her but always assured him that she was fine.

Timmy was still sitting alone on the ground with his back pressed against the building. Sarah smiled sadly at the little boy. She couldn't wait for Timmy to return to his sister in two days, on Brittany and Brendon wedding day. Yes, she wanted them to be have their special day, but she felt so sorry for this boy. She hated the way that Leonard treated him.

She slowly approached the boy.

"Hello, Timmy," she said, making him aware of her presence so as not to frighten him.

Timmy looked up from the small cold biscuit that he was chewing on.

Poor thing, Sarah thought as she looked the boy over. He looked skinnier then he did the last time she had seen him.

"Hi Miss Sarah," Timmy said quietly.

Sarah noticed the odd way he kept the right side of his face from her view.

"Look at me Timmy," Sarah urged.

Reluctantly Timmy turned to face her and Sarah gasped. On his cheek there was a purple bruise and a black eye above it.

"Oh Timmy," Sarah said as she knelt down beside Timmy and gently ran her fingers over the wound. At first Timmy shuddered at the initial contact but realized that Sarah wasn't going to strike him and he relaxed under her touch.

"Who did this to you?" Sarah demanded. "Was it Leonard?"

Timmy nodded.

"This is not acceptable. He should be ashamed for hitting an innocent boy." Sarah's temper flared. "I need to speak to Jareth immediately, he'll make things right."

Sarah stood up reached down for Timmy and pulled him to his feet. She noticed how exhausted he was, he could barely walk. She put her arm around him to help him walk, not caring that the filthiness of his ragged clothes would rub off onto her beautiful emerald gown.

There was no excuse for this, Sarah fumed. She would see to it that Leonard got what he deserved. Maybe she could arrange for Timmy to go home sooner then expected.

They were slowly making their way up the winding stairs. Lack of food had cost the boy much of his strength. She stopped to give Timmy a break from time to time as they walked up the stairs. Once he seemed strong enough to continue, she would wrap her arm around him again and they would go on their way once more.

Fifteen minutes had passed and they were half way up the winding stair case. Sarah was concentrating on the steps in front of her when she felt someone roughly shove against her shoulders, pushing her backward. She let go of Timmy as she grasped desperately at the air trying to catch her balance. Her screams echoed off the walls as she fell. Nothing was between her and the stone steps. The instant her head slammed against the ground she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jareth was staring out the window in his study. Something didn't feel right but he didn't know what it was. The door crashed open and Jareth spun around. It was a small frail looking boy who was panting hard trying to catch his breath. He looked like he would fall over at any moment but the scared look on his face made Jareth's stomach turn.

Jareth rushed over to the boy.

"What's wrong?" Jareth demanded, taking a hold of the boy's shoulders.

The boy flinched and Jareth felt chagrined when he noticed the boy's bruises across his face. He dropped his hands to his sides and tried to patiently wait for the boy to speak.

"Miss- Miss Sarah."

"Sarah. What's happened to her!" Jareth panicked, all patience disappearing.

"She-she-fell." The boy panted out.

"Where!" Jareth demanded.

"In the winding stair case," the boy answered breathlessly.

Jareth instantly swept past the boy and transported himself to the winding staircase. He noticed a small crowd had already gathered around a figure lying on the ground. His heart leapt into his throat as knelt by Sarah's side.

Blood was pouring from a wound at her temple, and making a puddle on the stone floor. He gently felt over her arms and legs to see if anything was broken, there was no sign of any broken bones.

"Leave us," Jareth ordered the people who were crowding closer.

Everyone jumped at his command and hurried away, leaving their king alone with Sarah.

Jareth gently cradled Sarah in his arms, running his hand along her soft hair. He touched her wound and a golden glow appeared over his fingers and settled at her temple. He watched as the wound closed up and stopped bleeding. He used part of his shirt to gently wipe the remaining blood away from her face.

She still hadn't regained consciousness as she lay limply in his strong arms. Her face was pale he noticed frowning.

He felt a presence behind him and looked. It was the boy he had seen before.

"What happened boy?"

"She was pushed down the stairs."

Jareth immediately saw red. "Who did it?" He said through gritted teeth.

"My master, Leonard. He is one of the kitchen help."

"Duzzle! Goz!" Jareth roared out.

The two goblins scurried up the stairs.

"Take Sarah to the physician," he looked up with his eyes narrowing, "I have some business to attend to."

* * *

Leonard raced to the servants' quarters. He fumbled with a bag tossing a few of his possessions into it, cursing when his clumsy fingers dropped items onto the floor. He knelt to pick them up. As he reached for the last item, a shadow fell over him and he heard a low voice come from behind.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Leonard?"

Leonard looked behind him, sweat beaded across his forehead.

"I-I was just cleaning things u-up a bit."

Jareth stalked into the room, circling around Leonard who was still kneeling before him.

"Do you not like cleaning? You look stressed," Jareth continued to circle the man.

Leonard laughed nervously. "I never been much on cleaning."

"Well, you won't have to worry about cleaning this room anymore." Jareth stopped in front of Leonard.

Leonard stared at Jareth's leather boots. "Wh-what do you mean?"

All of a sudden Leonard was thrust against the wall with a force that knocked the breath right out of him. His eyes rolled back in his head from the overwhelming pain. But there was no respite, a iron fist connected with his face. He spit out blood. A kick to his stomach doubled him over. His body slid down to the floor as he cradled his knees to his chest, gasping for air.

"Please, please, stop…" Leonard begged weakly.

"You are going to pay for what you did," Jareth growled.

Jareth's right hand began to glow and Leonard looked down in alarm as a glow appeared at his own throat. He gasped for air, clawing at his throat but to no avail. Leonard tossed on the floor, his legs kicking around furiously. The white in his eyes showed as he rolled around trying desperately to get any air. As his surroundings started to go black he suddenly felt the pressure release from his throat.

Jareth let up, not wanting to end Leonard's fight too quickly.

Leonard sucked in the air, his chest rising rapidly with each gasp.

Jareth grabbed Leonard by his shirt collar and threw him back up against the wall.

"Before I kill you, I want to know why."

"W-why?" Leonard said hoarsely.

"Don't play games with me." Jareth growled, his fists clenching, barely able to control his anger.

When Leonard didn't reply, Jareth tightened his grip on Leonard's shirt collar.

"Alright, I'll tell you, just let me go," Leonard managed to say.

Jareth glared with hatred into Leonard's face. He released Leonard who fell back to the floor.

"She paid me to do it," Leonard said, rubbing his throat.

"Who did?" Jareth walked towards Leonard menacingly.

Leonard crawled up against the wall, cowering before his king.

"Odella."

Jareth looked momentarily surprised at hearing this, but his body set in determination.

With a flip of his wrist Leonard disappeared before he could even utter a sound.

Now to find Odella.

* * *

Odella and Tanya were busy talking together when Jareth unexpectedly appeared before them. They were both taken aback by the furious look in his eyes.

"You!" Jareth roared as he strode angrily towards Odella. Tanya watched with wide eyes as her brother grabbed Odella by the neck.

"Brother, stop it this instant! What are you doing?" Tanya demanded as she put herself between Jareth and Odella.

Jareth shook with anger as he looked over Tanya's shoulder at a weeping Odella.

"Ask her," Jareth sneered.

Tanya turned to look at Odella. Seeing that she was crying, Tanya wrapped her arms around Odella to try and comfort her.

"I don't know what you mean, Jareth," Odella looked up at him with tears on her eye lashes.

Jareth sneered, "You are a talented liar, Odella, but lying won't save you now."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on," Tanya said in frustration.

"She tried to kill Sarah," Jareth said coldly.

"What?" Tanya said, dropping her arm from around Odella.

Odella straightened up and the tears ended as she said, "She doesn't belong here Jareth, she has blinded you to our love."

"What are you talking about?" Jareth said coldly.

"You can't deny that you want me and I have made no secret as to how I feel about you," Odella said.

"You are mistaken Odella, I have never wanted you. And even if Sarah weren't involved, I would never consider you for the future Queen of the Underground."

Odella's eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared briefly over her features before she stuck a flirty smile on her face, sashaying her hips as she approached him. She ran her hand across Jareth's chest and said huskily, "I know you don't really mean that. I love you." Odella leaned up to kiss Jareth but he thrust her away from himself, with a force that spun her across the room.

"Oh believe me Odella, I meant every word." Jareth stepped closer to her, "and as your King, I hereby order you to be banished from the Underground."

Tanya watched with her mouth gaping as Jareth flicked his wrist and Odella disappeared from the room.

When Jareth went to walk away, Tanya clutched his arm. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To check on Sarah."

"I want to come with you," Tanya said.

Jareth nodded and he and his sister transported to the physicians room.

"Where are they?" Jareth demanded of the servant who was left to take messages for the physician.

"They are in Sarah's chamber, my king."

Jareth held onto Tanya's arm and transported them to the door of Sarah's chamber.

* * *

Leaving Tanya in the hallway, he entered into Sarah's chambers unannounced. The elderly physician was kneeling over Sarah who was lying on her bed. Jareth watched as the physician carefully examined the wound to her temple.

"How is she?" Jareth asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Sarah who appeared to be sleeping.

"She'll live. But she may have a nasty headache for a few days." He placed his tools back into his physician's bag and said, "Just let her rest as long as you can. No up and running around. I would order her to stay in bed for a few days but somehow I doubt she would obey."

Jareth grinned. "She is a very stubborn woman."

The physician chuckled, "a stubborn woman who is head over heels in love with you."

Jareth tilted his head.

"Over and over in her state of unconsciousness she would call out for you. It would probably be a good idea if you would stay with her for awhile." The physician walked towards the doorway, "I'll be back to check on her tomorrow."

Jareth looked down at Sarah, who was still asleep. Locks of her hair lay against her pale face. He reached down and smoothed them out of her face; she stirred and mumbled a few words. Jareth smiled briefly when he caught his name on her lips. He knelt down by her bedside and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb softly across her hand. When her small fingers tightened around his hand he looked up.

Sarah was looking down at him. Her face was white from pain and when she tried to talk, Jareth said, "Shh, just rest right now. You had a pretty nasty fall. But everything will be okay now."

"Hold me," Sarah whispered.

Jareth lay on the bed beside her and Sarah cuddled up to his side, laying her head against his chest. His heart beat soothing her to a peaceful sleep.

While she slept, Jareth softly stroked her hair. He had come so close to losing her. If she only knew he would sacrifice his beating heart to keep her safe. The only thing he needed was her by his side forever.

* * *

**Not sure if I did a good job writing this one :/**


End file.
